Bleach: Insurgency
by Sephiroth FF7AC
Summary: AU. A weapon is stolen. Two brilliant agents are on the case: Ichigo and Rukia. A mastermind behind the scenes is manipulating everything... Racing against rising piles of bodies and problems, the two attempt to solve the case.... Ichigo X Rukia
1. Prologue: The Storm Begins

Copyright Disclaimer: Why do you even ask?

A/N This is a new fanfiction and since this is the prologue, it can kind of slow and all.

Pairing: Ichigo X Rukia

Prologue: The Storm Begins

Ichigo was staring at the burning site. The whole lab went up in a great explosion, just after an apparent break-in. He was sweating in his black business suit, as the afternoon sun was blazing mercilessly. He sighed and returned to the rest of the group.

The building he was just staring was once a proud national lab, with a grand new building. That's where Project X--Ichigo grimaced, as he remembered he knew almost nothing about it-- was kept. Or at least, it used to be. Right now, the whole building was simply a huge field of flame and chunks of steel, concrete and whatever else hadn't burned or been vaporised.

Ichigo sped up his stride. Granted, he was quite tall, but then again he was nothing like Kenpachi or Chad from attack unit. Those two were human towers.

Police were everywhere, but Ichigo's black Hummer and his current partner stood out. Tatsuki, Ichigo's childhood friend and work partner, was standing next to the car, furiously talking to the police. When she spotted Ichigo, she shook the police man off and ran up.

"They really hate us. Seriously, what did DIA ever do to them?" groaned Tatsuki. Ichigo only smirked.

"Let me see...we didn't tell them what was in there?"

"Come on. You know better than me what our section chief would do to us if we did." Tatsuki continued to moan.

"...we get a flashy funeral?" said Ichigo, only to get smacked in the arm. "AUU!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?"

"Because you are stupid enough to get hit." Tatsuki smirked, looking down at Ichigo. He never worked out how she did it.

"Fine, fine. I scanned the area. The bloody X package was stolen. Now, if that shit goes off somewhere...Jesus...I don't know what we're gonna do."

That's when a black Bentley came to a sudden stop in front of Ichigo. The black metalwork shined in the sunlight, but the driver was invisible behind the tinted windows. The engine was still humming quietly. Seconds later, the driver's door silently opened. Black four inch heels came out first. Ichigo left eyebrow was still up, and Tatsuki was silently glaring at the newcomer. A petite woman in a black suit came out, her black hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were hidden behind huge sunglasses.

"And who you might be?" asked Ichigo. He was trying to remember if his boss said any more "friends" from the FBI or the CIA were coming around.

"Rukia Kuchiki, NSA Rapid Response Unit. Are you Kurosaki?" said Rukia in ice cold voice, walking up to the pair.

"Strawberry at your service, Kuchiki." Ichigo tried not to shiver. That voice was giving him the creeps. "What do you want here?"

"The project X. Have you found it?"

"God, so they did send us friends...no, it appears to have been stolen, midget," smirked the orange head. A vein popped in Rukia's temple. Ichigo's typical scowl was somewhat relaxed, almost like he was trying to change into a smile, but then he gave up.

"Excuse me?"

"Midget." Ichigo got punched by two people at once, only to double over in pain seconds after the hits. Even though he stomach was hurting like hell, he grinned. His remark hit home. Ice Princess wasn't very...icy right about now.

"I like you...Kuchiki," smiled Tatsuki "You hate Ichigo's guts as much as I do."

"...I agree" came from still bent Ichigo, still smiling. "People, you need to go to an anger management group!"

"I will ignore that comment.... anyway, Tatsuki, was it? What do you know so far?" Rukia stared at the black haired DIA agent.

"We know as much as you, dwarf," answered Ichigo, standing straight again.

"SHUT UP! AND I'M NOT A FRIGGING DWARF. YOU CAN'T STAND PETITE PEOPLE, OR WHAT?" shouted Rukia, taking off her sunglasses to reveal big violet eyes. Ichigo stared at them and got lost in their depth for a second... "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING, DUMBASS?"

He glared at her. "SHUT UP, MIDGET! DO YOU SHOUT AT EVERYONE AND CALL THEM "DUMBASS" WHEN YOU MEET THEM?" shouted Ichigo.

"IDIOT! NO ELSE EVEN DARES TO GET ON MY NERVES!!!!!"

Ichigo smirked at that. He was enjoying himself, maybe the day wasn't so bad after all. "So you have no, friends....well, aren't you an ice princess?" Ichigo responded slowly, getting ready for another punch or a kick.

"Could you just shut up?" asked Rukia tiredly. This idiot was seriously getting on her nerves. She couldn't sleep last night and now she was too tired even to argue. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"...Are you finished, guys?" asked Tatsuki in the background, sounding tired. "I wanna go home."

"Go home, Tatsuki. I'm going to stay and see what else I can get back to the office," replied Ichigo, chucking th keys at her. "Take my car back."

"Okay."

Little did he know that he was going to regret that later. A few minutes before, a shadow had crawled to the car, put something under the seats, then silently disappeared.

- - - - - -

13.30 NSA Washington Branch

Renji sighed. Ukitake was still angry at him for the stunt he pulled off during the melee weapon training....Couldn't people have some fun? His red hair was tied in ponytail, and he was glaring angrily at the piece of paperwork in front of him. The thick pile of paper seemed to be silently laughing at him. He blindly reached out for a cup of water, finding an empty cup. So now he was alone with a glass desk, piles of paper, a few office tools and a chair. Sun was blazing through the windows.

"Shit. Rukia gets all the fun!" he growled under his breath. Grumbling, he took off his blazer. Even the fan couldn't keep him cool in this heat. "Freaking sun everywhere! I feel like a steak on a frying pan..."

His desk was a mess as per usual. He hated his current job--reviewing all of the his and Rukia's major cases in last five years. Renji was only twenty-seven, like Rukia, but was already earning a salary that many CEOs would envy; but he still didn't escape paperwork.

"Mr. Abarai, could you please sign this?" said a voice behind him. He swivelled to find Momo standing there. Like Rukia, she was quite a small person; terribly shy, worked as Ukitake's finance officer. She could get annoying at times.

- - - - - -

Rukia lifted an eyebrow.

"How will you back there? Don't tell me you'll walk."

"You wish...I take a taxi or get a lift off someone," answered the tower in front of her. Damn, he was way taller than her, plus he had that ridiculous orange hair. God, did he dye it or something? "And do stop staring at my hair. It's natural so get over it!"

"..." the orange head smacked his face, hearing her dumb response. She knew she could be a bit more creative, but right now her mind was an empty space. "Could you shut the hell up? I'm thinking here!" finally her lips responded.

"Fine," muttered Ichigo." So, Miss Perfect, what's on the agenda?"

"And since when do we work together?" she snapped. That freak was getting on her nerves again. "I thought you wanted to ask people some questions? Or did you lose your printout?"

"Actually, I run out of questions ten minutes ago. So, any bright ideas, midget?"

"No, and stop calling me a midget! I'm not the one who looks like his head is on fire. I surprised the fire department didn't try to put you out!"

Ichigo stared at her. That was a new one.

"Touché, you win. What do you say we get back to my office? I want to know more about you and your whole operation here. How can I find the freaking thing if a bunch of NSA nerds are shadowing me?"

Rukia was getting really annoyed with the guy. Who does he think he is? "Says a guy from DIA. Army apes in suits, and let's go to my office!" she growled, annoyed. She was sweating badly. How could that Ichigo stand it? She preferred winter; seriously, it was way easier to get around everywhere.

"No, I'm not going anywhere near those guys. I have...traumatic experiences with them," smirked the orange head, slowly making his way to the other side of her Bentley. "Two, my office will be almost empty. Our staff isn't exactly numerous. It will be easier to work."

"Fine. Where is it?" sighed Rukia. She needed a coffee badly. All those policemen swarming around her, Ichigo and the car were annoying her; and they didn't seem to be doing much. They reminded her of ants you could find in a garden, flooding an area. The yellow tape was everywhere, and forensics seemed to have finally arrived. She jumped into the seat and started the car. For some reason, the engine's humming relaxed her. Slowly the orange haired idiot got into the other seat. She stared expectantly at the passenger.

"Fine. Where is it?"

"1st Empire Avenue," came the tired answer from Ichigo. He decided to take a nap. It was a half hour drive anyway, so he didn't see a reason not to. Hopefully Urahara wouldn't try to annoy the shit out of him again. The old pervert was quite weird, but then again he was a technology geek. He decided to look around the car. The seats were covered in black leather, while creamy coloured walls made a sharp contrast. Most of the interior, mind it, was black though. He hung his head back and was about to forget about the whole thing,when a quiet, pleasant voice interrupted him. Wait--pleasant, quiet and Rukia didn't fit in one sentence.

"So, what do you want to know?"

Ichigo violently lurched forward, surprised. The midget could be nice? He glared at her, as if trying to find the answer in her deep, violet eyes.

"What does NSA want from that lab? I though project X, or whatever you want to call, it is DIA's jurisdiction?" he asked in a conversational tone, trying not to annoy her and keep the calm. She looked so much more human without a permanent scowl, much like his.

"To be honest I have no idea. I was told some stupid clues and ordered to find that thing., but they didn't even bother tell me what Project X is!" Rukia said, staring at the half empty road. Washington highway 66 normally bustled with cars, but now it seemed to have hardly any. She pressed the gas pedal, accelerating to the speed limit.

"So everyone knows hardly a damn thing about this whole thing. Great..." Ichigo groaned aloud. He wiped his eyes with his hand and stared at the road. "Why is the road so empty? I never saw so few cars here."

"Beats me, carrot," smiled Rukia, watching Ichigo's face twist immediately into a deeper scowl.

"Shut up midget. I'm not the one ....WOAH!" Ichigo cried when Rukia suddenly braked. The road was barricaded with a burning... Hummer... and yet again it was surrounded by emergency services. "That...that's...that's..." stuttered Ichigo. Rukia then realized where she seen a black Hummer. Tatsuki! She quickly got out of the car and went up to the nearest policeman, pulling her badge out along the wat. Ichigo trotted behind her silently, his eyes wide, his mouth open.

"NSA. What the hell happened here?"

"It appears that someone aimed to hurt the person inside...they put a time bomb in the back. Tatsuki Arisawa--I believe that was her name--is still alive and seriously injured, but we got her to a hospital. The forensics still haven't got her, they're running some huge case down somewhere... at Zulla, I think," said the guy before quickly running back off into the madness.

"Fuck. You've got to be kidding. A building gets blown and city runs out of police?" swore Ichigo, staring at his once proud car. He was still shocked over Tatsuki."Can you drop me off at the hospital, Kuchiki?"

"Fine. But get to work tomorrow. She will live, you know," sighed Rukia, walking back to the car. She decided that dropping him off was the only thing to do. He wouldn't focus on the work at all. Yes, she probably would do the same if Renji was injured. Or would she? Ichigo silently walked behind her, his steps smaller than before. It was giving her creeps, as the carrot top couldn't shut up throughout this day, and now this. In silence, she turned the car back to the junction 200 yards back. The Bentley silently rolled on the road, the city streaming past its windows.

"You alright, Kurosaki?" she asked, attempting to be nice. She usually couldn't stop her sharp tongue from attacking people, but that could have something to do with her brother.

"Would you be alright if your best friend was just in a bombing?" snarled Ichigo. How could that bitch be so heartless?

"I guess not...sorry for asking, carrot! I was trying to help, but I guess not!" said Rukia, glaring at him, with renewed anger in her eyes.

He watched as the car rolled on the Theodore memorial bridge and finally, a few minutes later, pull over at the side of hospital's main entrance. Ichigo closed the Bentley's door, after leaping from the seat, and was about to walk off, when Rukia's voice froze him. "Will you need a lift later?"

For the first time in last twenty or so minutes Ichigo smiled "Nah, I'll just get my old man to get my R8 here. Thanks for the offer. See ya tomorrow, I guess," said Ichigo, turning round and walking off. Rukia sighed once he disappeared behind the door and got back into the car. She groaned. There was nothing to do, and she liked to work long hours. Her social life was kind of, well, nonexistent. If not for Renji, she probably would live at the office. She decided to drive around town and find this 1st Empire Avenue.

Ichigo wandered to the information desk, his scowl replaced by a worried expression.

"Tatsuki Arisawa," he said simply, his face looking blank without the scowl.

"Building 2, Floor 5, Room 567," answered the nurse from the desk, not even looking up.

"Thank you," he said stiffly.

Ichigo slowly wandered to the building, and then got to the right floor. The elevator was empty and silent, save for some music running from a small speaker in the corner. He swam through the corridor filled with people, trying to find the room. Finally. he noticed the right one, after a few minutes of useless strolling. He pushed some people by accident few times, earning him few gasps, only to be shut by his glare.

Tatsuki was lying in so many bandages, and had so many IVs and other wires connected to her, that Ichigo wondered if it was even her at first. Her usually smiling face was now asleep, peaceful.

"She is in deep sleep, but her injuries are mostly shrapnel and some minor burns," said a voice behind Ichigo, causing him to make a one hundred eighty-degree turn. "I'm head surgeon and doctor, Unohana. She will live," said an forty-odd year old woman with hair in a braid at the front.

"Good," said Ichigo. "When will she wake up?"

"Tomorrow, or the day after. We had to sedate her heavily," she answered in a soft voice. "She tried to move, causing bleeding. Ever since then, Isane injected her with a sedative."

"Ahh...right," Ichigo said hesitantly, staring at the woman.

"I suggest you go home, young man. She won't be up today."

"Right...damn I didn't know I was sending a friend to hospital..I never should let her drive the car," muttered Ichigo under his breath, looking guiltily at Tatsuki's unconscious body. He would have noticed the bomb sooner if he was with her.

"Mr....?" butted in Unohana, stopping his monologue. He was about to glare, when he realized what he was doing to who. Deciding it was a bad idea to annoy the doctor, who was taking care of Tatsuki, he looked elsewhere.

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki, pleased to meet you....and thank you for taking care of Tatsuki," Ichigo answered, trying to muster a stiff smile.

"You don't have to thank me, Mr. Kurosaki. If you were there... do you have any idea how she avoided the major burns? We couldn't figure out what happened," said Unohana, while walking up to one of the machines and printing out some numbers that didn't mean anything to Ichigo. Ichigo scowled; his dad was doctor, and yet he didn't know the simplest things. Then again, his father spent most of his time, when Ichigo was around, trying to become a human bullet or simply attacking him. The old man was a complete idiot most of the time.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" interrupted his thoughts about his idiot father. He frowned and gazed at Tatsuki.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Unohana continued to stare at him.

"She probably noticed there something wrong and got out?"

He frowned harder. Why was that damn doctor so curious?

"Well, I need to go now. Goodbye, Mr. Kurosaki," came from Unohana as she walked away, probably to other patients.

"Shit." shot Ichigo as he sat down on a chair to think. Who hated him so much as to put a bomb in his car? The bastard was going to die a painful death -- that was all he knew. He groaned and sat there silently, trying to empty his head.

Rukia found the building. She couldn't lament the fact that she was almost out of fuel, because right now she was suffering from an attack of envy. The guy worked in a so much more modern place. The huge glass skyscraper was shaped in arc at one side. The setting sun gleamed at the glass. The parking lot appeared to be underground, the whole thing was surrounded by few trees and grass. Talk about a green workplace. Rukia absentmindedly looked at her watch, shocked to realize it was already eight in the evening. For some weird reason, her mind returned to the carrot top she met today. Her thoughts were disrupted by a Chappy tune. Rukia started to dig in her pursue. She picked out her phone, with Chappy stickers all over it. Her Chappy obsession got better of her at times. She flicked the phone open and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Rukia! How are you?" came the familiar voice of her partner, Renji.

"What do you want Renji? No shit, I'm tired, so hurry up already!" her voice was full of annoyance and exhaustion; she wanted to go home soon.

"Tsk, tsk, someone got up the wrong way today. Ukitake wants to see you tomorrow morning before you get onto the case."

"But why? Unlike you, I haven't given them reasons to get suspended." She allowed a deep frown to settle on her face.

"God knows. What you been doing to get so angry?" came Renji's voice, this time sounding somewhat worried.

"The strawberry I was supposed to work with took a day off, because someone blew his partner to hell," she snarled, irritated at Renji for no reason.

"....What shit did you step into now, Rukia?"

"The one that says X on it," she remarked, grinning to herself. Renji was probably frowning at the comment.

"Touché. This is some interesting job. On the first day, someone blows the shit out of one of the people on the case. Now I wish I didn't pull off that stunt with Zabimaru. Che." Rukia could hear a loud sigh, and her grin widened.

"Renji, you can't help but be an idiot. See you tomorrow." With those words, Rukia flipped the phone closed. She stared at the building for few more seconds and walked away. That's when her stomach grumbled loudly. "Damn. I need a bite."

She strode furiously back to her car and opened the door, slamming it behind her. She grasped the keys and started the engine. The on-board computer annoyed her with its constant flashing, informing her, yet again, that it lacked fuel. She sped off toward the nearest Kuchiki restaurant. Whatever she said, her brother's restaurants had great food. She hated her brother's guts in a way. He never even acknowledged her existence; and he was even worse than her, looking down at everyone.

She braked and got out of the Bentley, locking it behind her. She kicked the door open, dismissing the glare she got from the doorman. A young waiter rushed to meet her.

"How can I help you, ma'am?"

"Miss. A table for one" she groaned. Just because she didn't wear slutty clothes didn't mean she was old or married. Talk about stereotypical. She followed the waiter to a table in the corner; she sat heavily on the chair, tired from a rather chaotic day. Normally, yes, she did work a lot and even overtime, but she was doing something. Today, she basically drove around and did nothing. Nothing. She didn't like that one bit. She swiped dirt off her blazer, the damn thing got dirty so fast.. Then she noticed the waiter from before, watching her.

"Hello. I'm Hanataro," he said in quiet voice. Small, young and shy? She rose an eyebrow, realizing how much the boy must be bullied around. "What do you want to order, miss?"

"Rice dumplings and some red wine...pick one for me," she remembered what happened last time she visited this restaurant. An idiot tried to take some hostages. Honestly, people these days were really stupid. She started tapping her fingers on the table, only to be intruded by a plate of rice dumplings appearing in front of her with a small, porcelain glass of red wine.

"Enjoy, miss."

"...Thanks," she said absently, chewing her food slowly.

- - - - - -

Ichigo called his father a half hour ago. After five minutes of the utter nonsense his dad usually said, he finally got him to drive his car up to the hospital. Annoyed, Ichigo wondered what was taking him so long. After all he only lived in Karakura town, a small town near Washington. He was about to swear when an Audi R8 came to screeching halt in front of him. It was touching his knees. And it was his own.

"What that hell is wrong with you? You could have killed me!!!!!" He screamed, only to dodge a human bullet.

"ICHI...AUUU!" Ichigo didn't give him a chance to say anything, slamming his fist into his face. He scowled and snapped.

"Shut up, you old idiot!! Can't you ever leave me alone?"

"Don't be so mean to me, my son. Ohh, Masaki, I failed to make him into a decent person!!" cried his father, trying to desperately to crawl up to Ichigo.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he turned round and got into the still running car. "Get in."

"Fine, my ungrateful son,'' replied Isshin, still making rather weird faces. Ichigo slammed his foot into the gas pedal; the car lurched forward as the engine roared. Without any trouble he got away from the city, and pressed his foot harder. The countryside whizzed around. Ichigo only slowed down as he noticed that he was entering Karakura. Sighing, he stopped by his dad's clinic. It wasn't anything special, just a neighborhood clinic.

"See you later, old man."

Pouting his dad got out from the car, and then his mad grin came back. Ichigo's eyes widened, knowing that his dad was back to normal.

"Hopefully, next time I see you, my son, YOU WILL BE MAKING GRANDCHILDREN!"

The scowl entered his face immediately. He drove off, ignoring the shouts behind him which sounded a lot like "GRANDCHILDREN", THIRD DAUGHTER", and "BECOME A MAN". He halted in front of his apartment. He seriously needed to move out. The new neighbour had...ridiculous amounts of stamina during night, the noise usually ruining his precious sleep. He always wondered if the man was somehow related to his dad.

Slamming the car door, he walked to the glass door. It was a normal apartment lot, though the doorway was great after the landlord decided to revamp it. He opened his door and scanned the place. It was as empty as usual. He put the expensive plasma TV on while undressing from the suit down to boxers and a t-shirt. He simply chucked it at the nearest chair, and collapsed onto his black leather sofa. His apartment was quite simple. In one room he had a gigantic glass desk with a laptop and that great comfortable chair. He probably left a cup of coffee there, as usual. His living room was a TV, black sofa and two leather armchairs. The rest of the room was filled with bookcases. His love for Shakespeare got better of him. He got up again.

"Fuck. I'm starving.": he scuttled to the kitchen. Unnaturally white, his kitchen was, like rest of the house, spotless clean and quite empty. He opened the fridge and grabbed a half-eaten burger. "Nothing like a burger."

He silently munched on the bun. The news-speaker was going on about Byakuya Kuchiki. That when it hit Ichigo. Wasn't that midget called Kuchiki?

"No way. No fucking way."

- - - - - -

Rukia got out from her Bentley. She had enjoyed those dumplings, and right now she was staring at her house. Byakuya insisted upon here housing being in Sereitei. She never quite worked out why. Her legs took her towards the door.

Opening the door wide open she strolled towards the Chappy armchair. She bought it few years ago, it was a limited edition. It helped her relax after a bad day. She thought about what happened there, trying to find some clue where to find the assailant.

_Who is it? And what does he want?_ she thought, remembering the whole day.

_Flashback_

_It was a wonderful morning. Rukia felt energy flowing through her body. She felt great as she was walking up to her office._

"_Morning!" she announced happily as she opened the doors to her and Renji's office. Her Chappy cup was waiting on her big pine desk. The computers were already running._

"_..." Renji stared at her. "Who are you, and what did you do with Rukia?"_

"_Dumbass, I'm here. I'm just feeling great." Smirking, Rukia answered to Renji's taunt. True, she normally wasn't that happy. She was about to sit down when a cold hand caught her shoulder._

"_Got a job for ya', you know?" said a voice, which gave her creeps. It was Gin Ichimaru, head of tactical response "Someone had a blast, and you need to find out who." Rukia felt shivers travel up her spine. That man had those eyes that were almost always shut, and that sinister smile. He also tended to wear those weird white suits, standing out. She felt like she was handling a snake when talking to him. "Apes are already there. You will probably find the Strawberry there."_

"_Sir, excuse me, but who is The Strawberry?" she mumbled once she got her voice back. Gin smile widened even further_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo or something like that, don't worry you will recognise him immediately. He is kinda...visible, you know." The snake in front of her grinned and ruffled her hair. "Kira will give you more details, Kuchiki. Bye, bye!" he walked out, waving a hand at them. Rukia instantly felt better._

"_He is kind of creepy, isn't he?" Renji walked up to her, trying to smile and failing._

"_Yeah. I always wondered how he got into the agency." Rukia stared at the door._

"_He is a genius and a sharpshooter," Answered Kira, walking up to them. " Kuchiki, come with me."_

"_Okay," She said softly, following Kira to his office. Once there, she settled comfortably into a chair. Kira walked up to desk and sat down on it, picking up a handful of sheets._

"_I will be brief. The crime scene is a national science lab. It had what we call project X in storage. You need to go there and recover it, or try to find a way to."_

_Rukia sweatdropped._

"_What is Project X?" she asked. "I kind of need to know what to look for."_

"_I don't know what project X is. They gave us that weird detector. I suspect it's a receiver connected to a tracker on this project-thing." Kira tossed her a small, cell phone like object. "The lab is just outside Gotei, near old army training... about as much as I know. Good luck."_

"_..."_

_Rukia was surprised at how vague this case briefing was. She didn't even know what to look for. "Yeah, thanks. I'm going to need it. See you later, Kira." She grinned and walked out._

"_Take care, Kuchiki."_

_Rukia found her car. The Bentley Continental was comfortable. Probably the only thing she cared for besides Chappy, when it came to black metalwork matched her hair and clothing. It was unusual to wear anything besides black. She got in and drove out onto the main road, and for some reason she had a bad feeling about this whole case._

_End of Flashback_

_Great. This is just confusing. I know nothing._

Rukia noticed the time on her clock. She needed to get some shut eye, pronto-- or she would be impossible tomorrow.

Slowly, dragging her feet she got to her room. She stripped and walked to her bathroom to get a quick shower. She came back. opened her wardrobe and got dressed into another Chappy related item: pajamas. After handing up her suit, she fell down onto her king size bed. She was praying she wouldn't get any nightmares tonight. Quickly, her heavy eyelids shut, and Rukia fell asleep, her face losing the scowl fully for once.

- - - - - -

Ichigo was dumbfounded. He didn't think that the maniac midget he was working with was the sister of the one and only Byakuya. He realized he was clutching the remote tightly and his fingers had gone white. Why did he even care? He could still annoy her. No one escaped Ichigo's tongue. Kuchiki or not.

He turned the TV off and walked off into his bedroom, and then to the bathroom. He got into the shower and let the hot water pour as he relaxed. Finally, he grabbed a soap and washed off all the sweat and dirt that stuck to him for some reason.

His mind came back to this morning.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo, as usual, went to work late. Once he got there, he silently passed the entrance and the hall. He got into the elevator, listened to crappy music for few seconds, and then got out on his floor. He passed Uryu Ishida, tactical advisor, who was ridiculously skinny and quite tall._

"_Keeping to your tradition, are you?"_

"_Really, Ishida? I thought I was simply being fashionably late."_

"_Beats me"._

_"No, Ishida, sews you." stated Ichigo only to receive a glare. Ishida loved sewing for some messed up reason. Ichigo teased him a lot about it._

_Ichigo resumed walking, and he noticed Orihime running down the corridor. She was the best poison analyst, and she was also quite good with computers. Ichigo tried to avoid her. For some reason she always liked to join him, whether he liked it or not._

"_Kurosaki-kun! How are you?"_

"_I'm alright Inoue, you?" Ichigo sighed inwardly. He will be trapped here for next half hour._

"_Kurosaki, get in here, pronto!" disturbed Inoue's endless chitchat. They both turned to see the owner of the voice. Soifon was Ichigo's boss for some idiotic reason._

"_Sorry, Inoue. See you later," said Ichigo, wondering what could Soifon want from him as he walked._

_Once he entered the room and sat down, the doors slammed shut._

"_You need to recapture a object only known as Project X," spoke Soifon suddenly, getting up and pacing around her oversized desk, and occasionally looking through her window._

"_A lab was blown up near Gotei. We need to get the object, it could still be there." Soifon's pace sped up "Or it could already have been stolen."_

_Ichigo grinned. This would be too easy._

"_Will CIA or FBI poking their nose in again?" he asked, remembering his last retrieval mission. Those damn FBI agents wouldn't give him a moment to think._

"_Maybe." Soifon flashed what looked like a grin. Ichigo's frown deepened._

"_NSA?" He prayed silently that they wouldn't pull anything off. NSA was extremely annoying, always against any idea that came from DIA._

"_Ditto." His luck just run out. "Take Tatsuki. Now, roll out Kurosaki!"_

_He started his Hummer. This car, with its jet black paintjob, contrasted to his bright white Audi R8 at home._

"_Tatsuki, get ready to work with geeks from NSA again, they could be there."_

"_Are you serious?" Tatsuki moaned._

"_Hey, it isn't my type of joke to send a geek to follow us."_

"_True..."_

_End of flashback_

Ichigo was drying his hair when he decided that he would annoy the geek tomorrow. For some reason, he hated her. He got into boxers and crashed on his bed, not bothering to cover himself with a blanket. His mind wandered off to random memories. His insomnia was getting on his nerves. He could never fall asleep, that easily could he?

"Kuchiki...." Ichigo muttered, clutching the pillow tightly for no reason, before he miraculously fell asleep.

--------

A/N Now, review. Byukuya commands you. Anyway, I don't want to get any extreme flames. I like constructive feedback, but not flames! On a lighter note, Tatsuki's ...accident... was never planned. It kind of, found it's way into the story, when I burnt myself while cooking. Not the nicest experience, you know:(. ... Expect Chapter 1 to be much better. Give me a break, it's been few years since I wrote a story or a fanfic. So be gentle.I don't need any more burns as it is :P

I don't know, when the next update will be. Full stop.

Hmm, oh yeah, This whole chapter was written while listening to "In Flames You Burn" and "Children of the Night" by Dream Evil. Great songs!

EDIT Special thank to x-silver-wings-x for beta reading this.


	2. Chapter 1: Actions And Consequences

A/N A new chapter, I'm sorry it took so long but i had a writers block halfway through. Watch out for spelling mistakes and repetition( I tend to do that at times.). O_o and what is ichigo looking at one point....?* Sarcastic Smile*

Ichigo: I do not claim ownership of Bleach and all the related....why do I have to read this?

Rukia: It's the Soul Society law, idiot!

Me: Some things are destined to remain stupid ideas and only ideas...like me owning Bleach

"_Here we go!" Joker_

Tossing from another bad dream, Rukia shot up from her bed, causing the blankets to fall down. Rukia yawned, her eyes skimmed across the room, as she was looking for her clock. She sighed, unable to locate the damn thing. She jumped out, darting towards the pile of stuff she never had time to sort out. Grimacing, she started desperately looking for her shirt, as she was in her underwear only. The cold air was getting to her, as goose bumps rose on her skin.

Finally she found her t-shirt. She swiftly put it on, as she started to look for another part of her damned wardrobe, her beloved Chappy slippers. Every morning, Rukia seemed to somehow...displace them. She opened her bedrooms doors and darted downstairs. She stopped suddenly as she read the time from a big, metallic, rectangular clock in her living room. It was nearly thirty past seven. Damn, she was supposed to get to her office at eight, since Ukitake wanted something from her.

Frowning, Rukia went into the kitchen. In a flash, milk and cereal were on the white island in the middle of her kitchen she used as a table. Still somewhat in a hurry she dashed to her cupboard, grabbing a bowl and her Chappy mug, and then quickly putting them on the table. She poured some water into her electric coffee machine, which was her favourite thing in the kitchen. Then there was the thing that she sucked at cooking anything beyond a microwave meal. Well, her last attempt at cooking ended in fire department having to put out a fire. Rukia tapped her fingers on the table, waiting for her black oxygen. She was a coffee addict, draining extreme amounts of coffee every day.

Pouring milk into her bowl and mixing with her cereal, her thought went back to yesterday. She still hasn't figured out anything. No clues whatsoever. Usually she needed only a glance to notice something wrong with the place. Not this time. For a second she wondered if Ichigo had any bright ideas, as he put it.

Glaring at the birds who chirring away happily on a tree in distance, she sighed. It was just another which went downhill, since she had to work with the Strawberry. The Strawberry, as she called him, was going to annoy her throughout the whole day, she was sure of that.

That is, unless he had _unfortunate_ "accident".

Smiling at the thought, Rukia almost bit off the spoon. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Nokia ringtone resonating through the whole house. Rukia, frowning from disbelief, got up and started to look for purse. She left it somewhere around here last night.

Finally finding the phone, she flipped the phone open, only for her eyes to widen.

**1 New Message**

Who in the right mind would text her that early? Everyone knew how much of a pain she could be if she wanted to; and right now she certainly wanted someone's head for ruining her already irritating morning.

Annoyed, Rukia fingers danced across the small buttons, unlocking the phone. Finally the display decided to reveal the message to her. She wondered what was so important that they dared to get death sentence.

**From: Renji, +9256984563**

**Hiya. Get your ass to work, old man and uki wants ya. Pronto. Thank me later.**

So it was Renji? Her frowned disappeared to be replaced by panic. What did Yamamoto and Ukitake could want from her? She was on her best behaviour, well....since she took the job. She was always doing whatever the orders where.

"Shit, shit, shit!" escaped from her lips, as she ran upstairs. She still couldn't believe what was happening, wondering she has been roped into. And what was Renji doing that early at work, she shook her head, as if she was trying to empty it of unanswered questions.

She blew the wardrobe open; her knuckles white as she desperately clutched different parts of her usually work uniform. Quickly exchanging the comfortable t-shirt for her black shirt, she attempted to smoothen the whole suit, as her eyes scanned her appearance in the mirror that was hanging on the corridor.

"I...wonder...what this...is all...about..."she wheezed out, as she frantically skimmed across the room, searching for her heels. They helped her keep her self esteem at decent level; she suffered too much from her small height as it is. As she nearly jumped the stairs, Rukia caught her purse and phone she left downstairs and ran towards the car, praying she wasn't late. She switched the car on, as she hoped in to the seat, and drove off with wheels screeching from friction, as she abused the gas pedal.

---------

Renji was glaring at the mountain of paperwork in front of him. He came in early, hoping to deal with all the shit in the morning, while his mind was at its best. Unluckily, he seemed to run low on his fortune supply lately.

He texted Rukia early this morning, as Momo annoyed him, again. He speculated about the reasons she seemed to follow him so eagerly around the place. That was just another reason for him to get out from this place. He clenched his fist at the name. Momo. He hated her, while she seemed to love staring at him.

His eyebrows, well... tattoos met together as he replayed the morning in his mind.

_Flashback _

_Renji rotated around in his chair, his eyes scanning for whoever just crept in, only to find Momo standing there, her big eyes focus on him. Renji felt slightly uncomfortable under the stare, so he decided to break the silence._

"_Yes, Momo?"_

"_Mr Ukitake wants Rukia to come to his office as soon as possible. Chief of Staff and our director are awaiting her" Momo replied quietly, her eyes never leaving his face. Renji, slightly more than annoyed stood up, frowning at the message., Yamamoto, old man, as he called him, only came round if there was some really big case going on. Was there something going on which he didn't know?_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Mr Abarai, can I call you Renji?". Renji's face twisted in surprise, his lips gaping wide open, like a fish taken out from water. Only his boss, Rukia and other friends called him that. What was going on here? Then he noticed that her face was slightly down. While he felt like he was betrayed by himself, he answered._

"_Yeah, okay Momo."_

"_Thank you, Renji!" squealed the small women across the room. Renji eyes were full of suspicion as he glared at her when she disappeared. Well, something fishy was going on. He could smell it. Or was it just Momo's perfume? Damn, where was Rukia when you need her? She could probably explain all this in few seconds._

_Sighing, Renji picked up his phone and let his fingers shoot across the phone keyboard. He waited for a confirmation that he sent the text to Rukia, and chucked the phone to side. This was a bad day already._

_End of flashback._

He was about to start writing on the computer, when the doors slammed open. Renji jumped in surprise only to find his partner standing there with dangerous glint in her eyes. Well, she certainly reacted to the text, he concluded. Her heels where making a dangerous crushing sound, Renji cringed hearing it.

"Hey there! You got my text?" he tried to ask friendly, trying to save himself from a punch or kick, by being, _nice_. Rukia stared at him for few seconds before answering.

"Yeah. Where is that meeting?" she answered, clearly annoyed by something. She sniffed the air and smirked. "Did someone come over to; help you speed up your working _pace_?"

"No, no. "Renji said red-faced. Mentally smacking himself, he continued "Momo came round to tell about your meeting....she was somewhat bothersome."

"Right...you expect me to believe that? I know you, I seen what you like when you get down to _business..._" grinned Rukia, her voice laced with suggestion " And your face was the final hint. So, did you enjoy the day...?"

"Seriously, I didn't...Anyway do you remember the case with a man who died during ...?"

"You not reviewing that are you? That was stupid. 'Check if we had a security breach. One of our agents is dead'. They could have told us HOW exactly he died....Man, it gave me nightmares...."Rukia grinned remembering that particular security case. A guy had to die during ...certain situation.. Rukia was so read when they got to the crime scene she couldn't believe it. She maybe a prude, but that was over the top.

"Oh, Kuichki. Everyone is looking for ya... did ya get lost in the parking lot or something?" came voice of Gin Ichimaru, destroying Renji' and Rukia's bickering session. His smile was, like usual, was covering half of his face "Or I'm seeing things....Either way, your grandpa came round Kuichki"

Rukia only glared at him for his last comment. Just because she was strict most of the time didn't mean she was related to Yamamoto. She guessed she had to go Ukitake's office, as Gin was cutting her from Renji.

She went across the half empty corridors. The shift was about to come in and start working. Computers were humming everywhere, as she went through the main room, where most of the staff worked. She was lucky to get an office. Most people had worked in cubicles. Her heels resonated loudly as she walked to the office

She finally reached the oak, light brown doors. Rukia knocked lightly on the doors, only to hear a stiff "enter". Yamamoto was defiantly in there.

Her eyes were attacked by sudden sunlight as she entered the room. While the office was filled with wooden furniture and some trophies and other objects her boss kept here, the third wall was a gigantic window, which blinded her every time she came in here.

Two people sat behind Ukitake's huge wooden desk. On her left sat a middle aged man with long, white hair, coughing every few seconds. He wore a tasteful, grey tinted suit with a contrasting black tie. His eyes were locked on Rukia, and he sent a small smile her way. Next to him sat a man who was so old and covered with wrinkles that Rukia wondered whether he was also trying to break a world record in age. His eyes were closed, and his head was completely bald, save for lengthy and thick beard. He was wearing a classic suit with a long black trench coat being a finish touch. So Yamamoto was here for some reason.

"Uhh..., hello sirs!" stuttered Rukia. Yamamoto seemed to create a weird presence that was so full of authority that everyone gave in to it.

"Hello, Rukia" replied brightly Ukitake. He was an extremely peaceful and easy going man, she liked working with him.

"Sit" was the only response she got from Yamamoto. The chief of staff seemed to ignore her completely. Her eyes were cast downwards, as she was unable to look towards the chief.

"Are you currently working on Project X case, Kuichki?" said chief, opening one of his eyes. Rukia had to force her mouth to respond.

" yes, sir" she answered weakly, as she squirmed under the steel gaze of Chief. She was using all of her will not to start trembling, as that would be extremely embarrassing for her.

"What do you know so far? Found any clues to the case?" the old man continued, what to Rukia seemed more like a interrogation than anything else. His eyes remained on her and Rukia could swear that he hasn't blinked once since he started watching her.

"Almost nothing, sir. Crime was perfectly executed when it comes to visible clues, we are waiting for forensics to tell us more, sir. " Rukia strived to sound professional. Her body finally started to relax, and Rukia could at last breathe freely.

"As expected." Yamamoto nodded "But in the mean time you are getting a new position, Miss Kuichki." Rukia's eyebrows shot up in astonishment before she could stop them.

"Sir?" she struggled to not stutter.

"Your being transferred to a DIA, and getting a new partner, as I can see you more of use in military sector...."

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed, her face contorted in mix of shock and fear, as well as becoming paler than usual. Yamamoto seemed to have his lips tug upwards at the shock, as if he was enjoying this.

"You are transferred to DIA. Understand, Miss Kuichki?" Yamamoto repeated to her in tired voice. Rukia stared at him in shock. She was being reassigned to her doom. She hated DIA; it was a characteristic of every NSA agent, rookie or chief. Both agencies struggled for dominance as CIA's second in power. Yamamoto without a word got up and walked up to the door. As he was about to open the doors he turned and said

"There is also one little detail I forgot to tell you, Kuichki. Your new partner..." he paused " is Ichigo Kurosaki"

"..." he left Rukia open mouthed and even paler. So now she was sentenced to dealing with the idiotic strawberry all the time?! She cringed at the thought and wondered if someone hated her up there.

"Rukia, are you okay?" asked her boss, noticing her pale complexion. Rukia nodded her head, trying to hide the fact she wasn't happy with the new job. Ukitake's eyes stayed on her for few more seconds before he smiled again. "You know him? And you don't want to work with, am I right?"

"I hate say it, but... yes, sir" Rukia attempted to approach something that bore some resemblance to a smile. "How did you know?"

"Your reaction, Rukia... it reminds me of how I reacted when I was forced to work with Zaraki..." her boss thoughts took him into some golden memories of the past. Rukia patiently waited until Ukitake snapped out of it. "Uhh....sorry, had a daydream"

"It's alright, sir."

Ukitake gave her a puzzled look and then a dangerous glint entered his eyes. "Now, Rukia. Get your stuff out and get rolling on the case. Like the usual."

"Right, sir..." she replied, looking down.

"Remember, Kurosaki, I heard at least, is like you. So whatever happens, you should make quite a team, friends or not. Take care" he got up, walking around the desk to hug Rukia in a goodbye. While she would normally oppose such close contact between two co-workers, it wasn't like Ukitake was her co-worker anymore, so she gave up on the thought.

"Yes, sir, for the last time"

She was lost in reflection, remembering all the great times she had in this agency, as she opened the door to get out. Her gaze landed on the carpet as random memories of last four years came to her, causing her to almost sob. She didn't have anyone really, her work was her life; and now they took even that away. Byakuya wouldn't talk to her, so her life was really devoid of human contact. She thought about getting a pet to add some liveliness to her house.

_Renji stared at her.  
"Let's get rolling, love struck idiot." He shouted, as she gaped emptily at the dead body.  
_

"_Renji stop waving that bloody Italian sandwich in my face! That's, low! You know I love Italian!" Rukia shouted as Renji waved a Italian sandwich in front of her face. She forgot to bring lunch with her again.  
_

"_What's your problem dumbass?" Rukia glared at the policeman that was blocking her way.  
_

_Rukia stared at the Chappy drawing on her car made using washable white marker. Rangiku was using her drawing, or lack of them, skills. Sighing she drove home, trying to ignore the stares she got._

_Rukia froze feeling multiple stares on her. With annoyed face she turned to closest person and asked in annoyed voice.  
"What. .?"  
"..." shivering , the man gave her a post-it note saying __**Kick Me. **__Renji was going to pay, Rukia knew that much. Steaming, she walked down the corridor, he heels hitting the ground and making a loud 'thud' noise. A certain red projectile shot out from the room and darted towards the emergency exit._

_  
"He was killed during a sexual climax....are you sure this our case, Renji? " Rukia turned away from the dead body with a red face. Some sight she just wanted to avoid. This was defiantly one of them.  
"He was our top computer geek"  
"I never knew..." Rukia glanced at the case files she had.  
"You miss alot of things Rukia, not talking to anyone." Renji grinned stupidly at her, causing her to punch him_

Rukia slowly walked down the corridor, as her eyes scanned the place for final time. Rukia felt somewhat emotional. She worked here since she was a rookie. Now she was leaving for NSA's sworn enemy, DIA. Life is unfair. For her at least.

"Rukia, what's up ?" asked certain red head, as he walking to back to their office from the water cooler and notice his partner walking, appearing extremely desperate. "Are you sick??"

"I'm alright..." she said quietly, motioning Renji to get out of her way. She walked up to her desk and opened all her drawers, silently looking at all the things, trying to pick what she needed to take with her. "You have an office to yourself for good now, Renji"

"WHAT???" screamed Renji, dropping the cup of water and spilling it on his shirt.

" I got transferred, Renji" she continued quietly, ignoring Renji's reaction. What was his problem now?

"Where?" the question slowly came out, hanging in the air for a second. Few silent seconds passed, as the morning sun started to lighten up the room.

"DIA." She simple answered, bracing for the shout and Renji's speech afterwards. Well, at least she dealt with it and she could move onto the next thing.

"You can't be serious..." Renji eyes widened at her, startling her. She expected everything but this.

"I'm Kurosaki's new partner apparently" She concluded, causing Renji's mouth to hang open.

"Ichigo? He's still alive?" Renji gawked at her. Rukia looked at him noticing his surprised look. "Shame he ended up in darn DIA though " he murmured quietly, looking down for a second.

"Huh? Yeah."

"So...ooo the rookie has survived" Renji grinned, forgetting the situation for few seconds. Rukia eyebrow rose. Renji knew Strawberry somehow?

"You...you know him?" she stammered, letting disbelief appear on her face. Rukia was gripping a file to point her knuckles were white. Renji grinned at her with his crazy smile and winked.

"Know him?"His grin broadened "We used to be best friends up to high school and throughout collage. Then we kind of lost contact...I thought he died or something."

Rukia sweat dropped. Only Renji would come up with such nonsense explanation for something, but still...he knew Kurosaki. How did Renji stand that...well, idiot. He was arrogant and a jerk, nearly all of the time.

"How can you stand him and his personality?" Rukia looked at Renji, who was still grinning goofily. She deadpanned when he laughed at her.

"You two are so much alike....Didn't you notice he is so much like you?" Renji was having a time of his life teasing her, she was sure. Frowning, Rukia replied to his, stupid she thought, question.

"Kurosaki and me alike? Renji, are you sure you are alright?"Rukia glared at him, her fingers grasping a pen, like she was trying to break it. She might as well, if Renji continued to talk nonsense. She and Kurosaki alike? Talk about nonsense.

"Huh, yes. You don't believe me do you?"

"No, you idiot" she sneered at him. Renji was either trying to tease her or he was being an idiot. It was time to get some revenge.

"Well , you should. You will eat your own words one day, Rukia. Anyway, do you really have to move? It's not going to be the same without you. And Momo will stalk me all the time!" Renji protested, waving his arms around frantically. Rukia stayed silently for few seconds before she looked up again and answered him.

"Sorry, no can do, Renji" Rukia smiled sadly at Renji, flinching. She was looking at her only real friend in life, she realized. Still smiling, she grabbed the handful of things she kept in the office beside her laptop and Chappy mug and stuffed them into a carrier bag. She put it aside for a final goodbye. Renji walked up to her with a sad face. Her hair seemed to be trying to escape her ponytail

"I guess that it, Renji "Rukia spoke softly, hugging her friend tightly. Her eyes wanted to let tears flow, but Rukia stopped herself, refusing to show weakness at work. She could cry at home if she needed, when no one was watching. Rukia unconsciously clenched her fist again, which caused Renji to jump a bit.

"Goodbye, Rukia. I'm going to miss you here" replied quietly Renji. Rukia noticed a weird, alien look in his eyes, while letting her out from his firm embrace. She was about to ask him, what was wrong besides the obvious, but decided not to. Grasping on her white carrier bag, she walked out from the office, closing her wooden door for one final time, while also trying to stop her knees from shaking.

--------------

Rukia slowly descend from the steps, trying not to glance back, knowing it would hurt her. She slowly scanned the parking lot, and then walked up to her car. Feeling rather weak in the knees she sat down on the ground and stared at blue, empty skies with a huge yellow ball blazed alight in the middle. _Darn, I'm getting too emotional. At least the transfer will change that...._she thought, chucking the bag next to her. She wasn't ready to go to her new job. Not yet.

She reached to her hair and pulled off the rubber band from her hair, letting them flow freely. Instantly her head was hidden under a curtain of jet black, silky hair. Though they were only shoulder length, she liked them at that length.

Rukia glared at the sky, as if to trying blaming it for her transfer. She was about to get up when a familiar voice reached her.

"How ya doing, Kuichki? Happy with 'ur new job?" said a smiling man, as he stood in front of her. Gin seemed to appear out of thin air. He was carrying something in a bag. Rukia decided not to answer the painful questions. Gin seemed to pout at her silent answer for a second.

"Ya can't speak? Wow, ya are really loving the job" his smile widened.

"Fuck off" Rukia muttered quietly, not looking up.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Gin tried to appear as if pouting, but failed. His eternal smile got in the way.

"I said, fuck off" Rukia repeated louder, now viciously glaring at the white haired man in front of her. His smile was really annoying her at the moment. Gin's grin widened, if that possible and he slowly replied to her fierce answer.

"See ya round then, Kuichki. And learn some manners for me, will ya?" Rukia glared at the man, as he walked off towards the building, still carrying that weird black bag in his left hand. What is he carrying?

Rukia was about to get up, again, when she heard a voice she wished to hear the least.

"Oi, Midget, care to tell me why my boss sent me here?" shouted Kurosaki, with a somewhat deeper scowl on his face as his Audi's window lowered. Rukia had to give him that, the car was beautiful. Its white paintjob made it quite visible and the curves were a work of wonder.

Glaring, Rukia got up.

--------------

_Two hours early, Ichigo's apartment.  
_  
Ichigo groaned as he sat up in his bed. He was sweating again, the nightmares got to him, again. He couldn't any decent sleep this week; nightmares of how his mother died haunted him. He tossed the blanket aside and noticed that he got up early again.

"Damn. I will probably take a nap and get late again. " he mumbled and kicked the door open. Slowly struggled to the kitchen and searched for his cappuccino bags. He loved cappuccino, so usually his whole kitchen was full of those small instant cappuccino bags. Clutching one, he reaped the top off and the powder seeped out into the black cup he left out yesterday. Ichigo's brows knotted as he realised he had to work with the midget today. _Damn, she is so annoying. I can usually shrug people off._ Glaring at the yellow walls of his kitchen, he waited for the water to boil in his electric kettle.

He opened the fridge and took out some sandwiches he made last morning. He normally loved to cook and had a great talent in it, but this morning he was a bit depressed, because of the whole new partnership for the job. His life was going downhill since yesterday. He couldn't stand the midget. He put the plate with his masterpieces on the table.

_Why am i thinking so much about her? _was Ichigo's next thought. He was thinking about this whole thing way too much since yesterday. He poured the hot water into the the cup and sat down on the chair, reaching for his sandwich. He took a generous bite, sensing he put too much pastrami into it last night. He suddenly noticed a piece of paper on his table.

His brows knitted together, Ichigo grasped the piece of paper and read it, still chewing on the sandwich.

**Tatsuki is still asleep. Isshin. **

Ichigo frowned; the old man came here sometime last night and he didn't notice? He was out of practice. He desperately needed to get into a training grounds, he was getting out of practice as lately he only was getting security breach assignments or those stupid security review mission. Where was the fun in following some lieutenant from army? None, Ichigo defined.

Then Ichigo noticed sudden lack of food in his hand. He picked up the coffee and drained the whole cup straight down. He got up and decided to get dressed, picking his gun up on the way. He loved the feel of its heavy handle in his hand, and the cool metal felt good against his hand, but something was still missing. Throughout the whole life Ichigo has stacked up quite a collection of guns,but none felt right for him.

Checking the chamber of the gun he walked into the bathroom and put the gun onto the shelf, while starting the water and brushing his teeth

_I wonder if midget even knows how to use one of those. What the hell?? Come on, what is wrong with me today? Uhh, I didn't get enough sleep. _He thought. Finishing, he turned the tap, stopping the water and place the brush and the toothpaste into his black plastic cup. He picked the gun up and strode off to his bedroom. Suddenly he stopped, stricken by a thought.

"But why did they try to kill Tatsuki?" he said loudly, abruptly releasing that his tomboyish friend came under attack for no apparent reason. They didn't know anything so that expelled the possibility of getting too close to the truth. That left someone with a vendetta against Tatsuki or someone trying to send a message to them. The latter sounded like a typical mob action, but a vendetta... did Tatsuki know anyone who would steals something from the government?

Grimacing at the dark thought, he resumed his journey towards his closet. Damn, he may not be a shopaholic, but over the last year or two, he accumulated so much clothing. He put his gun on the stand next to the closet and opened the doors slowly, grinning, as he stupidly behaved as if dramatic music was playing.

"Shit" he swore, as he pulled out his work uniform and noticed he forgot to iron his shirt. Now the shirt looked like Ichigo was getting happy with someone....well, which was an interesting thought.

Maybe Orihime would cease to bother him, if he walked in looking like he had a time of his life. Ichigo was about to grin, when he realised that he hadn't had sex or anything close to social life for ...since college or university, he realised. Life sucked for him.

The words, you have no life, came back to haunt him. Okay, he shouldn't have said that to Uryu. Ishida probably ignored it anyway; Ichigo always insulted him in one way or another. 'Sewing' related jokes were the only things that caused the man to lose patience immediately. Which is why Ichigo made one every day. Life could be fun, decided Ichigo; as long as there was someone to annoy.

Pulling the black shirt on, he noticed that for some of that his bedroom was quite messy. Unluckily, Ichigo suffered from mild OCD, which was going off in his head like a alarm right about...now. Sighing, he pulled his black trousers on as well, determined to clean the place up after work.

Ichigo pulled his belt on and put the gun holster. Then i weird idea crossed his mind, causing a mad smile to appear on Ichigo's face.

"I wonder if I could get away with carrying that?" muttered Ichigo, smiling cunningly. He went up to his wardrobe again and pulled out what appeared to be a katana long scabbard, with a black handle extruding from one end, with a anticlockwise

"Hello, baby. Long times no see!" Ichigo grinned, as he yanked a black bag out as well, and lobed the scabbard with the sword in. With that he grasped it and walked out, kicking the door behind him, causing the door to slam with full force.

-------------

Ichigo stopped his car in front of DIA building. He opened the door and walked out, closing the door with a kick. Grinning for no reason he walked up the stairs, pondering whether to stop that crazy smile or not. He didn't feel like himself when he was doing that. He was about to get the elevator, when his world collapsed.

"Kurosaki-kun!" came the voice of Orihime, causing Ichigo to take on his usual scowl. He didn't bother turning, hoping Orihime would feel rejected and let him leave.

"Soifon wants to see you!" she shouted, effecting in Ichigo spinning around with surprise on his face. He hasn't done anything wrong just yet. Yes, he had a knack for bending or 'forgetting' rules, he couldn't help it. It was just him.

"Huh?" said Ichigo, his mind racing across different reasons for sudden meeting. Has he done something wrong or what?

--------

Soifon glared at the clock. That annoying fool, kurosaki was late, as per usual. Well, then again she couldn't expect him to be exactly on time. She was about to swear when the doors swung wide open.

"I still have done anything!" came desperately from the door. Kurosaki was here on time?! What was going on?

"..."Soifon sighed. Why was the guy so scared? It's not like went on him as harsh as she did on her lieutenant. Omeada was just a fat idiot with no sense of fashion, who ended up as her lieutenant for some unexplained reason. He was lazy, fat and too proud for his own good. He will probably end up as dead meat, sooner or later, concluded Soifon.

"Huh!?" the orange head was staring at her with blank look. So much for her best field agent; he couldn't understand people's behaviour even to save his own ass.

"I was ordered to inform you that you got a new partner, Kurosaki. And no, you haven't done anything, but what did you mean, by 'still'?" Soifon said, waiting for Kurosaki's reaction. Whatever happened, it should be....priceless. _Damn_, Soifon slapped herself mentally, _I watch way too much TV._

"WHAT????" Kurosaki dropped that weird bag he was carrying, noticed Soifon as her alert eyes scanned the room again. His face was blank though.

---------

Ichigo couldn't believe his own ears. Did Urahara do something to them? He had a new partner.

"A NEW PARTNER? WHAT THE FUCK? TATSUKI DIDN'T DIE OR NOTHING! I DON'T NEED A NEW PARTNER!" he yelled with his eyebrows so close together, that he felt pain in his muscles from doing that.

His boss seemed somewhat sorry about the whole situation. He dropped his bag with the sword from surprise.

"I had no say in this. Yamamoto ordered you to work with the new transfer, Rukia Kuichki. I believe you two know each other. " Soifon answered calmly, her eyes burning into him. _Kuichki _Ichigo though_ why of all people her? And why was she transferred to DIA. She didn't like them at all! God, this is a mess. So what now?_

"I'm sorry...ma'am. "Ichigo said quietly realising that Soifon wasn't any happier than him. He rarely used any formalities, so this ought to got her attention. "I shouldn't take out my anger on you"

"I know Kurosaki. Now, find her and get on the case. I want results!" Soifon answered, picking up a fat folder with sheets falling out of it. Its green covers were old and tattered, Ichigo noticed. "I need go over something Ukitake sent me."

"Alright. I'm out of here!" he said picking up his fallen bag and shutting the door behind him, trying not to slam them.

He glared at the corridor. His life was going down the drain. Now he didn't have anything to enjoy. He used to love his job, but midget would change that, pronto. Sighing he noticed Ishida coming his way out of corner of his eye.

"Ishida, what brings you here?" he said as casually as he could. He didn't anyone pestering him about the transfer.

"I heard you got a new partner, Kurosaki. What gives?" smirked the man, with hands in his pockets. Ichigo glared at his friend in white suit and answered.

"Gramps did it, you freak." He snarled" so shut your mouth. Neither I nor Kuichki would opt for such crazy transfer. We hate each other!"

"Ahh...love.... people these days find such weird ways to show affection..." said a man in white cloak and black shirt and trousers. " How ya doing Ichigo, Uryu?"

"Urahara. What are you doing outside your lab?" Ichigo said immediately. Urahara was a ... interesting person to say at least. He and his weird inventions were famous throughout the agencies. The man smiled and snatched a small mobile like device from one of his pockets.

"I was kind of wondering why are caring a katana in middle of the day, Ichigo..." he smiled deviously, looking at dumbstruck Ichigo.

"I thought this scabbard was making it impossible to detect the sword using scanners! "

"Che, did you forgot already WHO made those? I can smell my stuff a mile away!" smirked Urahara, chucking the small device back into his pocket. "Anyway, I want you and Rukia to come down to my lab tonight." He waved his arms around for some reason, making Ichigo almost pop a vein. " I have something you two want to see."

"Alright; by the way...where is your hat?" Ichigo stared at the messy hair, usually hidden beneath a hat.

"Back at my lab! And no worries, at least I proved I'm not bald, like you implied!"smiled Urahara. He turned around slowly, like he wanted to get a dramatic effect with his cloak and waltzed out towards the elevator.

"Kurosaki, why the hell are you carrying a katana, anyway?" spoke Ishida, breaking the momentary silence.

Ichigo grinned and replied "To cut things?"

"Fuck that, besides the obvious, why do you need it" Ishida was looking at the black bag curiously.

" Fine... this case seems quite dangerous..." he said resigned, shuffling his feet.

"Kurosaki...scared! I wish i had a camera with me!" Ishida pulled his glasses up, as he imitated taking pictures.

"Shut your face....Tatsuki got blown away! Enough reason for you?" his fist clenched, he started to near Ishida.

"..." Ishida had a stupid look on his face " Huh? Tatsuki...?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW? SHE IS IN A COMA!! AT THE HOSPITAL!!!" Ishida chuckled as he watched another vein pop on Kurosaki's temple. Someone was in really bad mood; though Ishida was surprised to hear that Tatsuki was in a coma. That was kind of ...unexpected.

"I didn't know...i thought she was just out in the field or something. No one told us anything" Ishida replied quietly, causing Ichigo to feel guilty for shouting at his friend. Ichigo stared at his black shoes for a moment before continuing.

"Yeah....Apparently someone has blown up my Hummer, I suspect I was the real target, but I lent it to her."

"So....?" Ishida picked up on Ichigo's words "You thinking that somebody wants you off the case?"

"Or distracted... i dunno. I hate this case, there are so many 'if' questions. I started thinking yesterday and I haven't found out anything yet. Kuichki is just a clueless."

"You know.... I think Urahara is right..." Ishida smiled cunningly, causing Ichigo to be suspicious. Urahara was a genius when it came to science and all that, but he also loved playing up with his co-workers lives.

"About what?"

"Kuichki and you.... You mention her a lot today."

"Fuck off, Ishida" Ichigo replied angrily at the remark.

Ichigo glared angrily at Ishida before storming away towards the door. He was fed up with everyone and he didn't need anyone else to annoy him at the moment.

"Wait Kurosaki. I wanted to tell you something!" shouted Ishida, as Ichigo was about to use the elevator.

"What?" Ichigo stared at him expectantly, waiting for whatever the man had to say. He usual had something good, even though his remarks could be dead annoying.

"Careful with the case....I tried to pull out some stuff on it for you, but it's all blank. Someone from the government or agencies cleared it....we may have a traitor here." Ishida said in low, dead serious voice, before walking off. Ichigo's eyes went wide. He never thought that there could be a traitor. He and Ishida were the ones to run the security assessment for DIA six months ago, and found no one with any breaches. So someone from other agencies was playing in here. Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine. This meant someone could possibly follow all his actions.

Ichigo still trying to think up a way to prevent the traitor from playing the whole investigation as he wills when he realized the elevator was all ready there. He stormed in and pressed the button for the ground floor , then scowled at the walls.

Once the doors opened he stomped towards his car and then noticed someone he never seen before enter the building. He was about to go back to see who exactly it was before a deep, rumbling voice shocked him awake.

"Oi, Ichigo , what you doing blocking the road!"

_Damn. Kenpachi was here._ Ichigo looked to see the giant man emerge from the a back of a black van. He had his hair styled in usual spikes and bells hung on ends of each spike. A oversized assault rifle was striped to his back along with a massive ... sword. Ichigo's eyebrows rose. Was everyone carrying melee weapons today or did his imagination play tricks on him. Has he missed a memo or something?

"Ichi, Ichi. You alright?" came the voice of the Kenpachi's miniature lieutenant, Yarichu. As if her size and appearance of a small child weren't enough, her hair was naturally pink. She took her usual position on Kenpachi's right shoulder.

"Sorry...I spaced out. " he muttered before walking off, only to be yanked from behind by Ikkau. Okay, was the whole attack squad here. The "eleventh" as they were often called, since their commander seemed to like that number must have beaten someone up. They were never in the office unless someone has died. If there wasn't anyone to kill, they took over the nearest supply of alcohol that was available. Talk about readiness. Well, Chad didn't drink, but still.

"Alright, Ichigo?" came the voice of Chad. The Mexican giant was standing behind the group consistent of Kenpachi, Ikkau and few other guys Ichigo didn't know. Sighing he answered.

"I am alright, Chad." He answered , deciding to leave as he had a....rather less than pleasant meeting to attend to. He started walking again, throwing a good glance at the squad behind him. Could the traitor be among them? No, they were maniacs, anyone, even a best actor wouldn't fit in with their battle lust. Damn, things were getting ugly fast.

He stood in front of his car for a second as if contemplating something and then opened and closed the doors, as he almost instantly got into the seat. He threw his bag with his metallic 'friend' onto the other seat, and drove off, watching through his window as attack squad entered the building. Something odd was going on lately. He knew where Kuichki worked though. He visited that place once before, when he lost a comrade to them, Renji. The boy decided to join NSA and since then he lost contact with him. _A shame really _decided Ichigo _he was the only guy back that I could work with. _

Cityscape flashed beyond the windows, and Ichigo noticed more choppers flying around the city than usual. Police was after someone he guessed. Suddenly he notice dhow silent it was and pressed the radio on. A song he knew was just running.

"_The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it"_

_  
_Ichigo grinned. He used to love that song listening to that song, when he had some free time few weeks ago. Nowadays he was too busy to listen to music.

_  
"Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air"_

_  
_He started tapping his finger on the steering wheel as the song went on and quietly sung the words to him.

_  
"Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes_

_Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger"_

Ichigo then noticed he was almost there. Damn, music took away his attention very well. He didn't even notice the roads he passed through. The building complex was just like he remembered. It still was consistent of three buildings, a mixture of glass and concrete. Though he preferred his own workplace, this one was quite crowded, guessing by the parking lot. Then he noticed a all too familiar figure ...sitting on the ground besides the memorable Bentley. So Kuichki took it worse than him. Then again he wasn't the one getting a transfer. Was she crying? No, she was just probably trying to get her mind off the whole thing, he would do the same.

He stared at her, as she sat there without her usual cold poker face, before he decided not to waste anymore time. He lowered his window and shouted.

"Oi, Midget, care to tell me why my boss sent me here?" he decided to play an idiot for a second. Nothing like some silliness helped get over bad day, at least most of the time. She got up glaring at him. Okay, he didn't aim for that reaction.

"What you doing here idiot?" she shouted back. Ichigo grinned to himself. Yeah, Kuichki was back, even though she didn't have her usual ponytail and cold face. Though the hair... well, to be honest to himself, Ichigo noticed they were beautiful shade of black, cascading around her face down to her shoulders .HE mentally noticed she was far more attractive like that. She had the most incredible eyes he has ever seen, he was getting lost in those large, oval eyes , which where a mix of purple, navy, black and lavender. They contrasted against her silky, white skin, but those enticing eyes, God, they were mind-blowing. She wasn't actually absurdly short or a midget as he called her, but just...petite. Her body was encased in a different suit than yesterday, tinged dark navy, matching her eyes. He noticed she had curves, though hidden by the suit and ...well, her being so tiny! He couldn't help but notice her long, slim legs and fashionable heels on her feet. _Damn, she is a work of ..._ That was when he slapped himself mentally. Was he checking out his new work partner, and atop of that the midget? Impossible. It was just a fluke, he decided. Though her eyes were a something worth dying for.

He silently prayed that his thoughts weren't conveyed by his face. That would ruin the day completely; and most probably cause him to suffer more pain than usual. He kicked his door open and trying to keep his arrogant demeanour he walked up to her. She was getting up quickly, dusting off the dirt of her clothes. Her face was back to normal, killing off the mesmerizing effect it had seconds before. Ichigo wordlessly thanked her for that. He was so close to snapping and saying something that would ruin there working relationship. _God bless Rukia for her cold poker face _Ichigo slapped himself mentally again. he didn't just call her Rukia, did he? Damn, he was going down.

"Waiting for a certain midget. We have case to solve you know. You can beat me up later." Ichigo replied finally, after what seemed to him like hours. Good thing he was good keeping his emotions at check and could get his cool back quickly.

She grinned at his last sentence. He felt a shiver running down his spine. This wasn't good at all.

"Seriously?" she said, her face with a sly grin.

"I need a sparring partner. Tonight after work. Kenpachi's training grounds. I haven't got a good partner for ages, Midget. And it's DIA policy to train its field agents in field operations. So, yeah, your fighting me tonight." He scowled harder at the thought of getting kicked by her heels. That would hurt like hell.

"Deal, Carrot top." Ichigo glared at her for that. Two could play a game. He wasn't about to given to some midget, he never gave in to anyone. That wasn't about to change. Then he noticed they had two cars.

"By the way, whose car are we using?" he decided to be the one throw the question.

"Huh? Mine. Your is too loud and doesn't blend in at all."

"Come on. We used yours yesterday, midget. It's too slow!" Ichigo scowled at her.

"TOO SLOW?"she raised her voice. Ichigo noticed he seemed to piss her off easier than anyone else" You want to bet on that?"

"Yeah, midget. Whoever loses grants the winner one wish. And If I lose we will use your car at all times."

"You are so on, carrot top". Ichigo grinned. This was fun, even if he lost the bet, which would be rather odd. "How do we do it? What do you say we race on a somewhere outside the city. No police, no speed limits." She continued, with dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You bet, midget." He smiled at the thought. Street racing, eh? This partnership was certainly interesting.

"By the way, the wish must be reasonable. I don't want any...eh, unreasonable ideas coming up" she glared at Ichigo. Ichigo sweat dropped, as she was quite quick to think that he would come up with such idea. He wasn't like one of his old high school friends.

"I didn't even have that in my mind up to now, did you have to put those images in my head, midget? Honestly, i wouldn't realise you are a wom..." Rukia foot quickly connected with his shin, causing him to grimace in pain. He shouldn't have said that to her. Damn, she had a nasty kick, he realised on his experience. "You didn't have to do that midget! Damn you, you frigging fucked up midget!" Ichigo swore out loud, as he felt like all his bones in that leg were busted.

"Serves you right. And for your information, I am a woman." She grinned evilly at him. Damn her and her sarcasm. His shin was getting the point across well enough.

"Arghh... I get the point. " Ichigo lamented his own stupidity. He shouldn't have said that. It's a good thing she wasn't Tatsuki, if she had her firepower, damn he could say goodbye to his leg. He limped and stood up straight, his face locked in grimace full of pain. "Anyway, still, why don't we just get to the case. Where do you want to start?"

"Did the police send the forensics results?"

"Soifon will send us the results as soon as they do...but no, not yet. " he tried to put his usual scowl on the face. Damn, his face wasn't responding fully yet. She must have damaged something down there, it was painful. Ichigo decided not look at his leg tomorrow. It would probably cause him trauma, as he anticipated that the leg probably will end up a much different colour than it is right now. Purple or black were the most probable colours.

"Then, carrot, we go back to the crime scene. It should be rather empty today. We maybe find some clues." She said with her eyes full of determination. Ichigo felt another shiver going down his spine. What has he gotten himself into now?

"Yeah, i thought about, but i decided to ask you. Unlike you, I did realise that you are my partner after all. I don't think you would react well to be left out of decision, would you, dwarf?"

"Shut up, carrot top! And I would make your life miserable if you actually left me out of a decision!" Ichigo thought she looked quite cute when angry before slapping himself again.

"In fact...Midget, did you realise you're a position lower than me...What does that make me, eh...?" Ichigo stated, grinning madly at the midget in front of him. Rukia seemed to be having a fit after hearing Ichigo's last statement.

"No, no, no." She shook her head like it would change the situation. Ichigo grinned. Now all that was left was get her to admit defeat. He was enjoying this beyond belief. Still grinning, he bent down conspiratorially to her height and said.

"Oh, yes. Say it, midget"

Rukia glared at him before she kicked him. Ichigo clutched his other leg. Damn, his day was ruined again. He tried to stand up straight. The midget was glaring at him.

"Touché, you win." She finished quietly as she turned around. Ichigo wasn't sure if he heard it right but decided not to pursue the matter. It wasn't worth losing feeling in another part of his body. Midget was very unstable and would do something evil if he pushed his luck.

-------

Rukia glared at the car in front of her. Damn Kurosaki. He didn't realise how annoying his presence was to her. Damn he and his annoying comments. He kept calling her midget. She tried to keep cool, but he was extremely persistent.

Okay, maybe he was a bit like her. She had to admit it to herself, Renji was right somewhat, but she wasn't about to admit it loudly. She needed to maintain her face no matter what, especially since the jerk was her superior. Only one rank and he already will probably try to boss her around. Though she probably would be no different than him, so point taken; that when her intuition told her something bad would happen today. Damn, this feeling was a bad omen. Last time she felt it, she ended up in a hospital, with two legs broken, a fractured arm and multiple wounds. It was a miracle she didn't die back then.

The carrot top suddenly turned his car on a sharp angle, causing her to tug forward, as she braked to follow him.

"Damn you! IDIOT!" she swore out loud as she felt numb pain. What was that idiot trying to pull off? Kill her by a supposed accident, but that when her intelligence kicked in. Her mind told her that he was using some doggy shortcut.

The road didn't even have asphalt now; it was basically a illegal or forgotten road through forest. Rain caused some parts of the road to wash, out creating something akin to rabbit holes. Her Bentley's suspension was having a time of its life for sure. Green forest flashed around her car. While the white Audi remained in the lead. Her feet pressed on the gas pedal; she got closer to his car.

Her car suffered few more bumps before they finally got out from forest. She felt like smacking Kurosaki few times once they got to the lab. He deserved it after this terrible road. That was when he suddenly pulled over, causing Rukia to pressed extremely hard on the brake pedal. He got from his car and stood up straight among the long grass that surrounded them. Rukia realised it was simply a long field of wild grass, and it seemed like no one lived there for miles. His hand rose up and motioned her to get out. Rukia was somewhat surprised at that. What was going on?

She quickly got out and spoke up before he could. His face was somewhat weird as he seemed extremely alert.

"Why are we here, Kurosaki?" she put on her most annoyed voice. She was actually irritated; she could be already at the lab, not stand in the middle of nowhere.

"I needed some privacy. We are always monitored in the city and around it. I knew this place and they can't listen to us in any way. So I chose it. I can think, you know" he smirked. " Are you gonna beat me up or listen?"

"Fine...What is it?" her voice curious. Why did Kurosaki want to avoid his superiors at all cost? What could he want to tell her possible that required so much caution.

"Don't let your guard down. Ishida found some disturbing stuff....there is a mole among us." He said his face serious and without a scowl. Rukia had to say, his face looked much more appealing without the scowl; almost like he was a different person. That when it hit. A traitor. Someone from DIA or any other agency was mole. This was bad. Her face was a reflection was of that. Her eyes went wider. Who could she trust? Kurosaki didn't seem like a liar, he mentioned someone else, Ishida, was is it? Then there was Renji.

"Are you serious?" she said in grave voice, looking wide-eyed at him. Carrot top scowled and answered her with seriousness still in his voice.

"Yeah. Don't worry about Soifon, though. She has a stick going up her ass. To see her breaking rules....well, that not going to happen."

"Soifon?" Rukia questioned. Who was that Soifon? She didn't remember anything about someone with such name.

"She is your boss, midget. Are you stupid as well as a midget?" just after those words came out from the carrot's mouth, Rukia swung her foot and connected it. That was when she got surprised. Kurosaki calmly stopped her foot with his hand. He was good. "I can't let you break my leg, so stop it, midget"

"How did you stop it?" Rukia asked. Kurosaki was more than he was letting on. She would probably need all out tonight to beat him. Well, she probably could beat him in some disciplines. From what everyone said, he was impatient, which made him incapable of some things.

"Rukia.... I was good a martial arts. Always; that and i was trained since age of five." He smiled arrogantly at her. She stopped herself from smacking him, he had a right to be proud of that fact. She only started martial arts in high school. Then it hit her. Since when he could use her first name; it's not like she allowed him to.

"Since when are on first name basis, Kurosaki?" she demanded angrily.

He laughed sincerely at her. She almost popped a vein, and she was about to try another kick on him, when he suddenly stopped.

"Fine, Kuichki. If you want it that way, then i won't stop you, midget." He seemed angry about it for some reason. She didn't expect that kind of reaction from him. "Let's go."

"Yeah, let's, carrot."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

------

Ichigo glanced around the empty area. After the short conversation on his 'shortcut' he managed to get here in record time. Rukia was quietly analyzing the area, when suddenly her head jolted up. Ichigo looked in the direction. He scanned slowly over the burnt, black ruins. Then he noticed a completely unscathed pillar standing amongst the rubble, though it was hard to notice as it was completely painted dark. His eyebrow rose. Something survived such high temperatures, and remained untouched and unnoticed until now; then again police did a lot of things.

Both moved towards the newly spotted target. Ichigo glanced at Rukia, before speaking quietly.

"What is that?"

Rukia remained silent for few seconds before she seemed to take notice of Ichigo's question.

"No idea, carrot top"

"..." Ichigo sweat-dropped. Midget was usually playing high and mighty, because she knew something; and then there was that he never actually dealt with such crime scene before. Usually he was the one to blow something up. So much for experience.

"You expected me to know?"

"No..." Ichigo decided it wasn't worth the trouble or pain, just to say another of his comments.

"I'm surprised. You normally can't help but insult me" Ichigo grinned at the notion. So his remarks did hit home. He had to do it more often; even if it will put him in a hospital sooner or later. They both stood in front of the pillar silently.

------

Ichigo reached out and touched the surface of the black pillar. He noticed a bullet hole.

"Oi, Kuichki, have you ever seen a bullet hole like that?"he asked, staring intently at her. She moved closer for a look and looked back at him.

"I never seen anything like this" she answered him, putting a surprised face on "It's like something hit it at extreme speed, yet remained solid and in one piece"

Ichigo was about to comment on that when he was bluntly interrupted by a shout.

"Rukia, Ichigo! How are you?"

Ichigo and Rukia both turned at the same time to see a man lab coat and a green hat with white stripes. Ichigo slammed his hand against his face.

"What you doing here, Urahara?" Ichigo sighed, as he could never work out what the man's intentions were.

The man seemed to pout for a second before speaking out. He ran his hand through his messy hair as he answered. Ichigo could never work out how that man avoided sweating in such weather though wearing so much clothes.

"Helping you out. So you found what I noticed from the pictures police had. The strange bullet hole...hmm, i wondered, if there is a logical answer for that."

"Spill it Urahara, your face betrayed you." Ichigo growled. Was that man in everything? He wouldn't be surprised if he knew everything about the

"Do you have any idea what you getting into? This will most probably get you killed, but fine." Urahara finally answered noticing the glare both Rukia and Ichigo were giving him. He shook his arms and continued. Ichigo shuffled his feet as he awaited the next line.

"If you want to know more, i will contact you soon. Come training tonight, I say..." he winked to them, before walking off. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged a glance, both pair of eyes full of questions. They were none the wiser; they just found more questions they couldn't answer.

"Let's go and question the police forensics." Ichigo finally said. " And didn't Urahara say a similar invitation to me this morning?!"he finished quietly.

----------

Rukia was following Kurosaki outside, as they spent few hours at the police station, consulting and analyzing the data police found. Both were worn out after long hours of work. Then there was also the fact that they spent half of the time bickering between one another. Ichigo earned a few more injuries for his comments. The carrot never knew when to shut up. _His pain. _Rukia thought.

"So what do we do now?" uninterestedly asked Ichigo. He was bored and their shift wouldn't be over for another few hours. Then he noticed a evil smile on Rukia's face. He felt a shiver go down his spine. He was going to regret something.

"Is that race of yours still on?" Ichigo blinked few times before remembering this morning. Okay, this should be fun. A mad smile crept on his face. For second Ichigo felt like it wasn't him, before the feeling disappeared. He shook off the feeling that something was wrong and replied.

"You are so on!" he suspected they both looked like a pair of madmen at the moment, grinning like that; a little price to pay for some fun "Outside city?"

"Fine!" was all the answer Ichigo got. He noticed the dangerous glint that was in Rukia's eyes, that wasn't there before. So he wasn't the only one that wanted to kick some ass.... in a race.

---------

The road was completely empty. At least it would like an empty road to Kuichki and Kurosaki. Gin smiled. It was a good week; he was allowed to have so much fun. He pulled out his silver gun. The sliver ornament of a snake shone in the setting sun's light. Gin pulled on the hood, and waited. It was surprising to him that his master actually approved this idea. Gin simply, by _accident_, overheard Kuichki's and Kurosaki's talk about a race. Though they said something more, he had to walk away or he would look suspicious. He already could pinpoint where they would race. There was only one road empty and unused for years, without any police presence, in the area.

He checked if the gun was ready. Shinso was a tricky weapon to use, but he loved it. Well, technically this was only a half of Shinso. The other half was a small katana he always carried. He usually could use both at once, keeping enemies at bay using the katana and shoot them with the gun. Hopefully there won't be any need for the katana.

-----

Ichigo looked through his side window noticing how the Bentley stood there silently. His Audi was very loud in comparison, as the designers never removed the noise that the engine produced. Though usually it sounded like music to him, now he was kind of ashamed. Side effect of having a partner with a car that was dead quiet at the moment. It was producing a quiet whirring noise, which Ichigo strained to hear.

He decided to get out. For last ten minutes they argued on how and who would give the signal to start the race, so he needed to try talking to her again or they were going nowhere. The finish line was the dead of the road.

"Come on, Rukia. What is so bad about me giving the signal?"

"I want to do it. Simple." Ichigo face palmed at those words. Did something hit her on the head or something?

-------

Gin noticed there was a man coming this way. He was simply dressed in running pants and a plain black sport shirt with some random slogan, like one of those you could buy in every shop. His hair stood out in the afternoon, turn evening, as it was bright green. It looked like he had to dispose of him before he ruined his day. He silently jumped off the tree he was hiding on and aimed the gun care freely. That was when the man noticed Gin. His smile crept up higher, as the man paled.

"Ya shouldn't be here. Unacceptable. " he said as the man finally regained his senses and started to run. Gin smiled and one of his eyes opened to reveal blood red iris. He fired the shot and watched as the man cried from pain. The bullet made clean hole through his back straight through his belly. He was bleeding profusely. Gin grinned and walked towards him, pulling his katana out. He plunged the katana straight through the man's throat. He grinned at the man and then he pulled the katana to the left, half decapitating him. Blood shot like a fountain from him. Gin grabbed the man by a clean spot on man's clothes and with inhuman strength he sent the dead body flying only for it to crash against the tree nearby. Gin smiled. Even if police tried, that second skin technology worked like a wonder. No one could trace him.

"It wasn't worth it, was it?" Gin grinned "For every action....there is consequence, ya know? "he kicked the body, before walking away to a different spot, to hide. Gin was eager for another two kills.

-------

Ichigo shook his head in defeat.

"Fine. You do it, you stupid midget." He muttered in angry voice, glaring at the midget.

"I knew you will come to your reason" she smiled wickedly at him. They both jumped into their cars, and as they revved them, they missed the gunshot, that struck throughout the silent forest.

Ignorant of danger Rukia shouted through her side window "GO!"

**A/N**

I couldn't think of a decent enough ending for the chapter...fail.

*slaps himself*

review, please!!! reviews usually keep writers going so...

Next Chapter Preview:

Down The Rabbit's Hole.

O_o Ichigo & Rukia learn more about Project X...


	3. Chapter 2: Down The Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer : It's called FF for a reason. So what is the point o disclaimers?

"_People often forget that death is standing right behind them"_

"_We being led by a idiot with a crayon" Commander Root_

Gin grinned as heard the words "Go" yelled in the distance. His prey was finally on the move. His patience was already thinning. He corrected his hood and readied his weapons.

-------

Rukia pressed on gas pedal as hard as could. The car shot forwards, gravity pressing her into the seat. Her car seemed to be in the lead for seconds, but then a white bullet shot besides her and out took her. She glared at Kurosaki's car and pressed harder on her gas pedal. Her car roared loudly in response.

They were both about to take a slight turn left, when something in white cloak shot towards her and stabbed her car with a ...katana? Rukia panicked for a second and braked; the car came to screeching halt and created a cloud of dust around itself. Rukia glanced at the attacker. The person seemed to be a man in white cloak, which covered his whole body, and his face was hidden under a hood. His left hand was holding the katana with a silver handle, which tip was decorated with a snakes head. In the other hand he had similarly styled gun which he was moving fast in her direction. She noticed that Kurosaki's car stopped and he was getting out from the car holding a gun and a katana as well.

"Drop the gun" she could her muffled words Ichigo said to the white clothed assassin. The man seemed to laugh at that. He pointed the gun at Kurosaki and pressed the trigger. Kurosaki only dodged the shot by accident. Rukia struggled to get out from her seat and reach for the gun she put in the back early.

--------

Ichigo was breathing hardly. He only managed to notice what was happening behind him by accident and he ruined his car using the manual brake. He was already reaching for the gun and katana. He kicked his door open and tried to remain calm as he pointed the gun at the man.

"Drop the gun" he said to the attacker. The man had that weird grin visible and then he laughed, causing Ichigo to shiver. The man's laugh was so purely evil it was scary. The guy swivelled his gun and shot at him. Ichigo's instinct caused him to dodge before the bullet was shot. He noticed something strange. The bullet seemed extremely prolonged and faster. Ichigo turned his head to see where the bullet hit and his eyes widened at the damage a single bullet did to a nearby tree. _Is that man firing tank shells?_

"My, my you dodged it. "the voice was weird. It seemed the man was hiding his true voice, but it still had that sly quality to it, like his laugh. "I'm getting old" He shot twice this time, but not at him. Ichigo realised he must have pierced the tires, rendering them immobile.

Ichigo thought what to do. He was pinned down behind his car; he probably would get a serious wound if he tried anything. He was too far away to try to pull something off with his katana. His suit was probably ruined from dust and ripped somewhere; those things weren't designed for fighting or for the matter hiding on in a non-urban environment. He could probably rip it in town anyway, knowing the usual problems with producer's promises.

"Shit" he swore under breath. This was troublesome. He needed to get Rukia to safety; he couldn't stand another partner getting injured or possibly even killed. Damn this thing was getting on his nerves. He glanced at the side mirror, attempting to use a movie trick to see the enemy. He felt his hair stand up when he heard the sarcastic, southern accent on the other side of the car.

"Marco...Polo. Marco ...Polo!" the man was toying with him and Rukia. One thing was sure, he was creepy. He was about to move when he noticed a silver gleam coming straight at him; in the last second he managed to block it with his sword. He had to use both hands, dropping the gun as the force appeared behind the slash was enormous, and he noticed the blade was giving off sparks as the attackers blade slowly slid across. He tried to push him back, managing to get enough opening to stand up, he attempted to slash him, only to be blocked by the man; he brought his katana forward attempting to cut the man's hand, with little success. He moved a bit back as the man moved his sword and attacked him with a flurry of slashes and stabs, his hands moving so fast it appeared as if he had several hands and katanas. Ichigo's wrist started to pulsate with pain, as the strike carried amazing force.

"Ooh, ya blocked me?" I haven't seen yar kind for ages!" he swung a vertical slash cutting Ichigo across his left cheek. He felt sharp pain and warm liquid seeping out the place he got cut. Ichigo grimaced at that.

"And I thought ya were though. I guess I was wrong. Was i?" cutting Ichigo again, these time his shoulder, causing blood to spill on his shirt and blazer.

"Shut up, idiot" Ichigo said moving to offense and attempting to find an opening in the man's defence. That was when the man suddenly jumped and shot in Rukia's car direction. Ichigo managed to kick him hard in the face and brought the katana from the left, finally reaching the man and cutting his katana's top off.

The man yelled as if in pain for some reason and jumped into the darkness, almost immediately disappearing in the woods. Ichigo grimaced at his right shoulder and left cheek, which were bleeding badly and throbbing with pain; causing him to drop the katana. He turned around and rushed to Rukia's car.

Rukia's seemed unconscious and her right shoulder was bleeding badly. Ichigo practically kicked the car open and dragged her out as carefully as possible, laying her down on the ground and glancing over her body; to check the damage. She was hit, while not critically, it was still dangerous. Her clothing was getting a permanent dyeing of red colour.

"Rukia! Can you hear me?" he shook her as he tried to get her to awaken. "Damn it! Midget, can't ever do anything correctly?"

"What was that, Kurosaki?" he heard a quiet voice reaching his ears. Her eyes were slightly open. He grinned and answered.

"So I have to insult you to get to you awake. Sweet." He grinned, forgetting the pain for moment. Rukia seemed to react in the same way.

"Shut up, strawberry!" she tried to growl, but failed as her voice was still thin. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow hearing her and searched his pockets for a phone. He needed Urahara assistance now. He sighed when he finally found his Nokia in trouser pocket and speed dialled Urahara. For a second he thought he had no signal, but then the lazily the phone ringed. He was about to lose patience when someone picked up on the other side and sluggishly answered the call.

"Hiya, Ichigo!" said the voice of one and only Urahara.

"Get your ass over here or you will be sorry." He growled, knowing fully this wasn't time for stupid jokes of Urahara's.

"Where are you?" Urahara's voice changed beyond recognition

"Halfway on the Hollow road. Hurry." He said before hanging up on Kisuke. He glanced at Rukia and noticed that the shirt was quickly gaining blood red colour. Trying not to panic, he removed her blazer, as she attempted to help him but failed and then searched his pocket for a bandage he always had ready for training, as Kisuke never held back that much and Ichigo usually ended up bruised.

-------

Urahara chucked his lab coat at Jinta and got his usual attire on: dull green spacious shirt and a jacket styled like classical Japanese haori, also green , but much darker.

"Tessai, gets the car going!" he shouted his goofy smile showing. His eyes, hidden in the shadow of the wide rimed hat, were deathly serious. "And bring benehime. We are going to need her." He continued after a moment of thought. He power walked through the lab, finding his way through the mess of various test tubes, tools and other machinery.

"Yes, sir!" could be heard from the back of lab, just before doors slammed.

Urahara constantly attempted to clean the place, but he always gave up after someone came alarmed at finding a mountain of unfinished or useless ideas stockpiled somewhere, usually the first place that came to his mind.

-------

Gin kneeled before a shadowy silhouette of a quite tall man. He was completely hidden in the shadow and his face was hidden by a jet black hood. He was dressed in entirely black jacket which concealed his entire body besides head.

"I failed to execute them master." Gin said quietly. His smile was for once gone and his eyes were open revealing his red iris. The shadow seemed to be quiet for a second before a voice echoed throughout the room." It seems Shinso didn't recover from the damage that it took during Downtown massacre"

"You disappoint me Gin, but I have a contingency plan just for this occasion. The man is quite something and he should deal with our problem quickly."

Gin's eyes flashed something akin to surprise for a second, before his eternal smile returned. So his master as always had a plan to cover the problem. He got up from the floor and was about to leave when doors hidden in the shadow opened and a tall, slim figure entered the room. A pair of eyes opened and they were blood red, much like Gin's, but they didn't share the sadistic look that was visible in his. The eyes were so cold and yet full of something parallel to absolute madness. Gin's instinct told him that this man was far more dangerous than him. This_ thing_ was far more treacherous than him

---------

Rukia woke up in a unfamiliar environment; sitting up in it. It was a simple bed, like it was here in case of emergencies, though the bed stood out with its dead green, everything was green. Her bed was surrounded by few metallic tables, with different electronic parts scattered on them and around them. The only thing that stood out was a person sleeping on a chair on her left. Rukia noticed orange hair and immediately concluded it was Ichigo.

"So you're awake? You took quite a hit there. Ichigo was worried about you, so he stayed." Rukia's head swivelled to notice a man in green clothing. What was with that colour being everywhere here?"By the way, I'm Kisuke Urahara, the sexiest, the most badass researcher alive, if you forgotten me already!"

Rukia scowled at him and his antics, before answering "I haven't forgotten you, but I where am I?"

"My lab, why?" Urahara kept on smiling like a madman, before he dropped the act. His eyes were actually scaring Rukia now, as he had a really weird look in the eyes. She could have sworn for a second he was crying blood, but it was instantly gone.

"Uhh, what happened to that guy who attacked us? And as a matter of facts, what happened to our cars?" she questioned, as the memories of today flooded her mind. Urahara smiled at her.

"I had Tessai tow the cars over to repair. Someone cut your car up very purposefully. You couldn't escape even if you tried." He waved a suspiciously looking walking stick around she haven't noticed before for some reason; while it appeared quite normal, made from brown wood, probably oak. The thing that got Rukia's attention was an almost invisible black line, which made the bigger part of the stick appear to be a katana sheathe. Urahara smiled at her, and Rukia knew he noticed. Who was that guy? She only looked for a split second.

He reached and in a second a half black half silver blade was pointed at her. The handle of the sword was like a walking stick. Her premonition was right. The sword was like a normal katana in appearance. The look of like blood was swirling in Urahara's eyes returned increasing Rukia's suspicion and creeping her completely. This was no normal scientist.

"Tell anyone about this Kuichki and you are dead." Rukia was pale from fear. The man's killing intent was through the roof. He wasn't smiling carelessly like he did moments before, and he seemed to be able to tell that she seen through his deception and hiding the katana in a walking stick.

"I wwwon't..." she stammered. She hasn't felt fear for long time. Urahara's sheathed the sword so quickly her eyes couldn't follow.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I can't have people knowing about this. It's my trump card" Rukia nodded a bit absent minded. She was about to say something, when someone surprised both her and Urahara.

"Yeah right Urahara. And scaring my work partner is apparently alright since when?" Ichigo was smirking, leaning on a counter nearby._ When did he get there?_ Was Rukia's first thought; she didn't see him move. Rukia noticed though that his left cheek was hidden under a plaster and he seemed to wince at his right arm. She guessed he got shot or cut there during the fight. She messed up today pretty badly, not able to defend herself like that. "Rukia, say hello to a past Chief of Execution Unit. Wouldn't you agree he still has that talent to scare the crap out of you with just his eyes? " he walked towards them winking at Urahara." He was said to be the most ruthless commander to be in the force ever. Even his weapons tend to have a weird affinity with blood"

Rukia gagged, surprised at first, but facts slowly started clicking into places in her head. Urahara did have that menacing look, and the astonishing reflexes. Suddenly Ichigo's eyes lighted up again

"And he is born lazy ass! He usually manipulates the situation from behind the scenes, so watch out" he seemed to be holding back a laugh. Then she noticed Urahara's fake pout; a joke of the century.

"You didn't have to ruin her trust in me even before she knew me!" he whined at Ichigo. Rukia smiled at that. Those two appeared to know each other quite well, so she could trust the man. Wait, since when did she trust Kurosaki so much?

The orange head smirked at Urahara's antics and continued. Rukia was perplexed, what else was there to reveal. Kurosaki noticed her face and he grinned like a madman.

"We get to train with him. He also can help on any investigation."Kurosaki smiled. "And I mean REAL training."

-------

Rukia was flabbergasted; after Kurosaki told her about Urahara, the man asked few questions about how was she feeling and things like that, before leading them to a hidden door, which had obscure stairway going downwards. After what seemed like hours of walking down the slightly wet, and uninvitingly dark and grey corridor without any lights she emerged in a room that seemed to go on for miles. It seemed to be divided into different areas; one a concrete floor with some practice mats and stacks of training equipment on metal shelves, there was a part that looked like a part of city centre, a desert, a forest and whatnot more desert.

"I never knew this place existed here..."Urahara was playing a complete idiot again. Ichigo sighed and smacked the man on the head.

"Drop the act, you built this place, idiot." Rukia smirked at that. Ichigo wasn't so bad after all. Wait what was she saying?

"Fine, whatever Ichigo. I will kick your ass for that one, though." Urahara replied light-hearted, though Ichigo's face was drained of blood almost immediately. Rukia was wondering what exactly this man, to scare Ichigo as much.

Rukia noticed those were staring at her expectantly, reminding her that she hasn't said anything for quite a long time. "What?" she barked at them. Okay, maybe that was a bit too harsh. Ichigo didn't bother with being insulted knowing her personality quite already. Rukia mentally noted to say sorry and thank you later to him. He, well, saved her.

"Kuichki, have you ever DONE a military training?" Urahara smiled at her carelessly. Rukia quickly scanned through her mind for any type of training in the past.

"Military...Uhh...no?" Rukia didn't like answering this question. Being honest about weaknesses was not her forte. She could swear that Kurosaki was laughing at her silently. _Damn him_. She thought, as made a weak smile.

"WONDERFUL" shouted Urahara, just before something exploded in the desert section." I finally get a complete newbie" something else blew up. Ichigo face palmed at the theatrics of the man, while Rukia was taken aback. What was that just now?

"Drop the...okay why am I repeating myself?" Ichigo remarked sarcastically upon Urahara's childish behaviour."Urahara, are you an idiot or just have a twisted sense of humour."

The man with the hat smiled and his next words sent shiver up both agents' spine. "You haven't seen anything yet." Ichigo seemed to be ready to pummel him into ground, when Urahara kicked him ten meters away; as he casually spun around to him." And don't try to attack me. You can't hope to defeat me as of now."

"You have seen man with a special weapon. He was also using a drug that I designed in a joint project with Mauyri. It increases person's stamina, speed, strength and reflexes to inhuman proportions. Savy? Though it does have some side effects though..." Urahara seemed to be enjoying his explanation for some reason. "The weapons...well, they are amazing. They become somewhat a part of you and exhibit their own mind... though I believe it's our mind assigning an area of brain to deal with the additional limb, creating a new side persona with it."

"Huh?" Rukia wasn't ignorant, but a sword as a part of her? With its own mind? Was this man telling her lies or was he just crazy? Ichigo seemed equally confused for the first time today. Well, sometimes he didn't know everything about his associates then, Rukia noted to herself, as future reference for teasing and whatnot.

"Hmm, you don't believe me? That hurts me" Urahara made a fake hurt face. He continued after few seconds "I can forge two weapons for you if you want me to. If you want me to develop them for you, come to my lab tomorrow night. I will be waiting." With those words he amazingly, disappeared.

------

Both stared at each other for few seconds, their eyes showing confusion as they slowly exited the labs. Their wounds didn't allow them to move fast and they were sentenced to Kurosaki calling his father to bring Ichigo's motorbike. Hell, she didn't have anything against motorbikes, but Kurosaki would probably trying something crazy; as per usual. Both sat down on the ground without second thought.

Rukia glanced at Kurosaki, and finally spoke out "So what you going to do?"

"About you? Sell you on eBay" Kurosaki grinned at her, earning a punch on his shoulder. Rukia countered his dim-witted answer "No, about what Urahara spoke about" Carrot top seemed to think about it for few seconds before responding.

"I dunno... knowing him it probably has a side effect. Rely on him too much and you will get your ass kicked." He seemed lost in thought after that. Rukia guessed he remembered something from the past and it wasn't exactly happy memories, since his face contracted into a even worse scowl than usual.

"Remembering the good times with Urahara, are you?" Rukia cheerfully said, knowing full well his answer would be negative.

"You got no idea" he replied with "two-can-play-this-game" on his face. Rukia was surprised to find herself actually enjoying the conversation for the first time in long period.

"Oh, really? Tell me about it." She grinned at him, knowing fully well that they both wouldn't back down from a challenge. Ichigo grinned and muttered something like "you're so on!" before replying to her question.

"I think the worst thing he has done is cut door down with a chainsaw in a middle of the night and then waltz in just to.... "Ichigo paused, increasing tension "...to pick up monthly rent. I used to rent a house from him back then."

Rukia didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked. She decided on the former, soon joined by Ichigo. They both laughed for what seemed like a long time

"You sounded like he was an idiot a lot of times...so anything you would rank second?" Rukia decided she needed a laugh after today's experiences. Ichigo seemed quiet for a while before a grin passed through his face.

"Well, there was this one time when he thought it's funny to annoy Soifon... he may have done it more than once, but I'm usually not in the office during the day, so I don't know everything...anyway, he walks up to her when she was doing a briefing on efficiency and some other stuff and he strolls in and says something like 'Soifon dear, why did you leave a huge pile of love letters to me in my lab? I didn't know you liked me that much, kitty....'. She first went really red before attacking him; though Urahara seems to be able to survive anything to be honest. So he was mostly unharmed..."Ichigo said, with a smile playing on his lips. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly?"

"If you don't count broken nose, broken left arm, and multiple bruises on his body, then yes, mostly unharmed." Ichigo responded, with a somewhat grin still remaining on his face. Rukia made a face of disbelief before laughing again.

"Unluckily, back at my old division we didn't have as many laughs unless you count antics of Ukitake's two man servants." She seemed to have a melancholic look on her face for a second . " it was like that ever since Kaien died."

"I'm sorry" Ichigo said quietly. The conversation died there, both sat there just staring at the evening sky, with the stars still twinkling like every night this week. Both shared the same emotion; sadness. Ichigo was reminded of his mother's tragic death years ago and Rukia remembered how Kaien died during a shooting.

---------

Gin smile was always playing on his lips. His weapon needed repair, so here he was. The scientist with pink hair, took the two weapons, looking at them through his over-the-top thick framed glasses, before smiling creepily.

"It's a simple repair. I will have it done in half hour. " he replied with his ludicrous voice. The man would a interesting partner in crime for Gin if not for his weird obsession with dissecting anything he could. That was hard to accept by Gin's lenient standards. So much for a good guy.

The new guy that his master assigned to help him was a weirdo who always wore that ridiculous Venetian carnival mask. He also wore a type of armour and an overall black cloak to hide it. He didn't show any talents as of yet, but Gin suspected that this was just a facade to hide his real talents, which were probably greater than his own.

Gin stared at the wall for a second, pondering how to waste the next half an hour, and decided to annoy someone from Espada, the syndicate that his master created to further his aims. Gin never knew all of the plans, but he managed to survive so long because of his ability to escape seemingly hopeless situations.

He found Ulquiorra Cifer, as he wandered the corridors of the underground hideout. The man carried that atmosphere of despair with him at all times; thus he earned nickname of resident Emo Boy. His green eyeliner and jet black, shoulder length hair only added to the effect. Otherwise he was clothed in Espada's standard clothing.

"Why, hello there, Ulquiorra. Did you get your healthy portion of Angst Cereal? And remember to add some anguish to balance your daily diet."

"..." was the dry response from Gin's victim. Gin's grin grew; this was going to be fun. He was about to continue, when he had to sidestep to dodge a human body that was hurled through the corridor. The blue hair indicated that Grimmjow was the flying object.

"You idiot! How many fucking times did I tell to leave my weapons alone? But no!" Gin grinned. So this was just another fight between two resident demolition lovers, Grimmjow and Nnoitra Jiruga. He loved watching those two thrash each other, with some of the violence was bordering on sadistic, which was one of Gin's characteristic traits – sadism.

Gin's new partner appeared out of nowhere and joined the enlarging crowd. Yammy once proposed to Gin that they should start selling tickets for Grimmjow and Nnoitra fights and then add a stand with snacks and drinks. Gin actually started to consider it, as this was actually getting better every day.

"YOU bastard! You dislocated my nose fourth fucking time this week! You got some fetish with breaking it or what?" Grimmjow screamed, outrage, as one of Nnoitra punches reached and with a nasty crunch, which made most people flinch, broke Grimmjow's nose. Gin smiled as Nnoitra earned two punches to his face, causing him to bleed from his mouth. His oversized teeth were always the target of Grimmjow's abuse. " How does it feel?"

"En garde!" Gin smiled. Today was good, someone decided to join the fight, so soon there could be a free for all match here. He looked to find the man responsible for the loud battle cry. It was a young idiot, someone from Grimmjow's personal group. Well, so much for bad name for the whole group.

-------

Ichigo actually felt peaceful for first time in many years. He joined the DIA to take his mind of his mother's death and now he was sitting with someone who really understood him. He never imagined that this annoying, pretty, cold midget would be someone who could connect with him. Then he mentally face palmed himself for complementing her.

"So... where exactly do you live? I need some idea where to drive." Ichigo started the conversation again. Rukia looked at him blankly for a second before replying.

"Seretei, the 13th Apartment Tower." Ichigo's eyebrows creased for second as lasts nights news came back to him. He slowly pieced together the thought

"Wouldn't you live in a mansion when you have brother as rich as Byakuya?" he asked, staring intently at her. His dad was late, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to try to talk instead of getting bored.

"How...how did you know?" Rukia stuttered looking at him wide eyed. Almost all people didn't recognise any connection between her and the super rich Byakuya. Ichigo grinned at her and then smugly replied.

"How do you think i made it to my position? I saw a newsflash on him last night and noticed the surname connection, as well as the way you two speak to people. All Kuichki I know so far seem to look down on people." He finished with some distaste visible. Rukia flinched at the harsh tone, but then looked at her feet. She thought about how she was always brought up to behave and how antisocial it made her.

"Sorry." She said quietly. Ichigo's head swivelled at inhuman speed, looking wide eyed at her. Rukia first gets a twitch before punching him. "Haven't you seen a person apologise?"

"I haven't seen YOU apologise. " Ichigo said in ludicrous voice, completely ignoring the throbbing pain that his stomach was in. This was a moment too good to be wasted on such petty things. Rukia glared at him, causing him to laugh. That was when a red blur shot into the parking lot stopping just before them two. Ichigo felt his blood drain. His dad was here. Say bye to normality.

"ICHIGO!" was the only thing that was heard before Ichigo's leg shot up and stopped a middle aged man in the midair." You learnt well my son...I can't teach you anything else"

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING THE NORMAL WAY?" Ichigo was already shouting, forgetting that Rukia was standing beside them two. Rukia's eyebrow rose at those two antics."IT'S A GOOD THING YOU DECIDED TO CATCH THE BUS AND GO TO THE YOU WERE GETTING A LIFT FROM ME, YOU WOULD BE DEAD MEAT"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS!" Rukia's patience run out in the end. Ichigo turned to her like he just noticed her. So did his father, with a even weirder look on his face. Rukia decided it was a bad idea to get involved in this argument.

"SHUT YOUR FACE MIDGET!" Ichigo shouted at her. When he was about to continue, a strong nudge from his father interrupted him. The face that Isshin was pulling off right now was a crossover between a knowing smile, a smirk and grin.

"Oi, Ichigo forgot to introduce your girlfriend to me? But I'm so proud you're finally a man!" Isshin's face was full of pure happiness. Ichigo felt his fist clenching automatically. To his surprise, similar action was being taken by Rukia.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they both said simultaneously. They both shared a surprised look before punching Ichigo's father in sync. Ichigo decided to finish by theatrically dusting off his hands." Now, that's dealt with, let's go. He will continue to be stupid in few minutes. Nothing stops him from idiocy." He point towards the black bike. Ichigo grinned seeing her surprised her face. The bike was a Suzuki Hayabusa, and was his pride and his first thing in collection. He stockpiled quite a few cars over last few years. As of current he only had two in working order: Audi R8 and this bike. His Hummer was on a permanent vacation because of some bomb. Audi need new tires and well, if someone got the bike.... Ichigo's wrath would be endless.

"Hop on. We haven't got all night" Ichigo spoke, tossing a black, gleaming helmet at her, while getting one on himself.

"IDIOT!" Rukia shouted, as caught the helmet just before it hit her nose. She didn't see it coming, while she was lost in thought about. She could swear that Ichigo smirked at her under the black visor. She jumped on the black bike and with much distaste got a hold on him.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that toxic for you, am i?" came from the helmet; Rukia grinned, seeing a great opportunity for a tease.

"I beg the differ"

"Shut up"

-----------

Rukia sighed. They were finally reaching Seretei. After numerous arguments on the motorway, with Ichigo pulling crazy stunts and such, as well as her teasing him, she could finally see the huge towers of where her apartment was. While she didn't live herself in one of the main buildings which spanned forty floors up, her apartment was in one of those smaller complexes surrounding the main ten towers. The city was pretty much divided into three parts. Most of the population lived in the apartments complexes at the eastern part of the city. In the middle was the town centre with quite few business headquarters. The final part of the city was the district full of rich people. Mansions with gardens spanning for miles; her brother owned one of the biggest ones just after, what was his name, Sosuke Aizen.

"The small building next to tower ten" Rukia said to the idiot who was driving the motorcycle.

"Which one? All of them are small!" came the reply from the front. Rukia resisted the urge to smack him.

"The one that has a thirteen painted on it!" Rukia growled, slowly, but surely getting to pint of not caring for road safety.

"Oh, that, one, I get it. Calm down, midget" Ichigo played on her nerves yet again, pulling the string even further. Rukia decided to look around. The district was quite nice, even if it wasn't the richest place. Most of the streets were hidden underneath trees; the house developers really went all out with the funds. The buildings were still had a fresh appearance, so it wasn't too bad to look at.

"Nice place you live in. I wish my town was as nice." Ichigo started the first conversation without an argument during the whole travel towards Rukia's house.

"Thanks. So...." she paused before continuing. " Do you think we should accept Urahara's offer?" Ichigo grinned at her.

"Knowing Urahara there isn't much choice. He also probably knew we couldn't resist some new toys so he explained it to us the way he did. I know that much about his 'propositions' which usually consist of one choice only." He finished, stopping before the apartment. "Here you go. Wanna to get a lift tomorrow?"

Rukia's eyebrow rose at those words, but decided it wouldn't be so bad. At least she would have someone to talk to. With some minor counterarguments, she spoke up.

"Fine, seven am tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Kurosaki grinned.

"Cut me some slack, I'm always late" he smirked, causing her to frown. "i can't promise I will be exactly on time, but i will try my best."

"Wow, some effort from Mr. Kurosaki." She said, teasing him. She jumped off, and chucked the helmet at him, in the same fashion as he did before. Ichigo stuffed the helmet into the small boot hidden under the second seat.

"Apparently such thing is possible" Ichigo smirked at her. Rukia resisted the urge to punch him and disappeared behind the door.

------------

Ichigo parked in his part of the parking. The landlord decided after seeing how many cars people had to divide the parking into differ capacities and lower or increase the price accordingly. Ichigo paid a lot for his three spaces. He was thinking of moving out anyway, as he decided he couldn't just spend the money he saved up on another car. There were some houses he could afford here and in Seretei. He was irritated with lack of sleep sometimes and he couldn't do much about it, expect move out.

He walked up to the door. If anything else, he didn't have enough money for a decent house. He was already looking at some offers, but he still had time. He owned this place anyway, so he could sell it or something. He threw the thought to the back of his mind, as he dumped himself onto his bed.

He was extremely worn out after today. Thank God his father didn't find a reason for a visit. Knowing the old man, it would be probably be somehow related to Rukia and his constant obsession with Ichigo "becoming a man" as he put it.

"Hmm, he really needs to get back in touch with reality." he sighed unhappily, looking at the window. The black sky didn't respond to his rebellious glare. Ichigo kicked his belongings off the bed, and picked up an empty notepad. He felt like writing some poetry again.

------------

Rukia decided she would move her stuff to a new house during the weekend . Her brother gave her that house for last birthday and she only went there twice or so, but she decided it was time to move there. She switched the TV on and a random channel came up. It appeared that she was watching Discovery some time ago. While getting her things in order and redressing the wound, she heard few words from the TV

"...The boundary between good and evil when it comes to technology was always thin. Even today, it's..."

Rukia found those words somewhat ominous. She shivered and decided to make a cup of coffee to drink and relax; an alien word for her somewhat. She switched the channel to Discovery Science hoping for something less depressing. Some show about natural disasters was currently on.

"...the disturbances happen on multiple occasions. But on rare occasions those disturbances aren't just a nation or continent wide disasters, they become a world problem....." Rukia was actually quite interested in those things. As a child she liked sciences and all, but then she dropped out on it along the high school and college.

---------

Urahara finally managed to snatch some samples from the police. He wanted to run some tests since this yesterday, but police had to follow the protocol and make their own tests. He probably would have gotten the some of the results in half of the time and more, all thanks to his ridiculous budget and amazing brain.

He was already comparing the DNA samples against his database. Tomorrow would prove to be very interesting. He wandered away from the computers and machines which were whirring at full power and decided to take a nap. He found a random book open. His eyes dashed across the page with one certain line getting his interest.

"What would you do if your best friend betrayed you? If he was the traitor?"Urahara skipped the parts about revenge and other stuff. It appeared that Tessai was reading some angst material again. But the line was ringing dangerously in his head. Urahara wondered if to believe in omens...

A/N.

1.) Sorry for the long time without updates. I was away on vaccation for quite long. I came back to writing as soon as I got back from the airport.

2.) This chapter is somewhat shorter than last, since the orginal of this chapter was cut in two. The second part will soon be up.

3.) Review and you will get a cookie. Tell me where I made mistakes, flame my spelling/ grammar, whatever. Reviews are writers motivation.

4.)The next chapter will be longer. that's all i will say.

Preview: INnOcENce aNd GUiLT.

Rukia and Ichigo step deeper into the world of Project X..... and Gin's master seems to be on the move with his plan, finally getting serious with his game.


End file.
